


Say it Again for Me

by NuwandaSnicket



Series: Carry On [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A.U, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-02 18:59:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2822681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuwandaSnicket/pseuds/NuwandaSnicket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And it feels like it's the first time that anybody's ever brought the sun without the rain.<br/>And never in my whole life have I heard words as beautiful as when you say my name.<br/>I love the way it feels when you are telling me that I'm the only one who blows your mind.<br/>Say it again for me<br/>It's like the whole world stops to listen when you tell me you're in love.</p><p>A continuation of 'Every Color in the World'.  Dean and Castiel head off to college together and the adventures continue.  AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I write Dean as a blonde. Young Jensen was pretty damn blonde. Deal with it. :P

**SUMMER**

“Almost finished, there?”

Dean looked over his shoulder from where he was pushing his now empty bag onto the top shelf of the closet, smiling at Cas. “Just about, yea.”

Cas came up behind him with a smile, kissing his neck. Dean hummed happily, pushing the bag into place and settling back down onto the flats of his feet, tilting his head so that Cas had better access to his throat. “How do you feel about breaking in our new bed?” Cas murmured.

Dean chuckled. “Sounds like a damn good idea to me.”

Cas moved backwards, slightly stumbling over the rug as he pulled Dean towards the beds they had pushed together into one, spinning so that he could push Dean onto it. Dean landed with a slight “oof!”, laughing as Cas climbed on top of him. “So we’re going to be rough today?”

Cas grinned. “Maybe a little.” He kissed along Dean’s jawline, moving down to his throat. Dean hummed his approval, hands sliding down Cas’ back, tugging his shirt up so he could get his hands onto all that bare flesh. Cas was warm from all their work, skin slightly sweaty. Dean couldn’t wait to make him even moreso. 

Cas’ hand slipped between them, flicking open the buttons on Dean’s pants and slipping inside. Dean’s head tipped back as he moaned, hips thrusting upward, seeking more of that touch. “Cas.”

“Yes?” Cas’ voice was overly innocent. Dean frowned petulantly.

“You know very well. More. I want more.”

With a smile, Cas leaned in for a kiss, lips brushing Dean’s as he murmured “well, who am I to deny you?” His hand had barely begun to move before there came a knock on the door. “Are you fucking _kidding_ me,” he growled.

“Just ignore it.” Dean’s fingers gripped Cas’ shoulders. It seemed for a minute as if Cas was going to listen, his hand continuing to stroke Dean slow and teasingly. But then there came another knock, a voice muffled through the door saying “Hello? This is the R.A,” and Cas’ head dropped to Dean’s shoulder. “This is not _fucking happening!_ ”

“Ignore it!” Dean insisted, clinging tighter to Cas, but Cas didn’t listen; he removed his hand from Dean’s pants with all the reluctance of a child leaving a toy shop empty handed (indeed, far, far more), and somehow managed to extricate himself from Dean’s grasp, moving to the door.

The girl he opened the door to had a look on her face the said she knew EXACTLY what the boys had been up to. “Hello,” she said. “I’m Naomi.” She began to offer a hand and then paused, looking at Cas’ hand as if remembering what the boys had been doing and withdrawing her hand with a look of distaste on her face. Cas glanced at Dean, who was arching a brow at her. Clearly they weren’t off to a good start.

“Cas,” he said, pointing at himself, “and Dean.”

Dean waved. “Oi.”

Naomi was still frowning. “Yes. Well. I just have some papers for you….information on dormitory rules and all that.” She thrust them at Cas. “I know that this is a mixed gender dorm but I don’t want any trouble around here. If you create havoc in my dorm,” and Cas arched a brow at hearing her call it HER dorm, “I won’t hesitate to report it. So no shenanigans.”

“Shenanigans?” Dean echoed, and Cas could HEAR the smile in his voice. “But shenanigans are my favorite pastime. Along with tomfoolery and skullduggery.” 

Naomi finally turned her attention to him, eyes narrowed. “This isn’t a joking matter. I’m serious. Do not cause trouble.”

Cas nodded. “We’ve got it. Now, is that all? Because we’re a little busy.”

She wrinkled her nose. “So I gathered.” She glanced from Cas to Dean and back. “….keep it down.” And with that, she turned away and left.

Cas shut the door and turned to Dean. “Well. THAT was interesting.”

Dean huffed a laugh. “To say the least. Looks like we’ve got a great R.A.”

“Oh yeah.” Cas tossed the papers aside, ignoring them as they scattered across the floor. “Now…” He crossed the room to Dean, kneeling on the bed and leaning over him with a smile on his face. “Where were we?”

 

**~*~**

 

**FALL**

 

Dean and Cas had settled into their routines at UCLA rather well. The most difficult part had actually turned out to be learning how to keep it down during sex. Dean was INCREDIBLY loud as a rule. For a long time, they’d had to resort to gagging him, which actually turned out to be RIDICULOUSLY sexy to the point where the tradition carried on even after Dean learned to control himself. Cas just couldn’t help but want it sometimes. There was something so appealing about seeing Dean like that….whimpering and moaning around Cas’ favorite blue tie. Especially when he was riding Cas, moving so gracefully above him, those green eyes so wild and needy, cheeks flushed with desire.

God. Just the _thought_ of it was getting to Cas. He surreptitiously adjusted his pants. It wouldn’t do to get a boner now….not at work.

Because shortly after school began, Cas had realized that he’d need a job. Dean wanted one as well, to help contribute to their food supply and any other needs they might have, but with his soccer schedule he simply couldn’t. It wasn’t just that he had practice and games….one of the conditions of his scholarship was that he maintain good grades. This kept him studying constantly, and left him no time for a job. He felt terribly guilty about leaving Cas to support them, as it were, but that was how it had to be.

So Castiel got a job in the school library and he loved it, for many reasons. He got to draw during his downtime, which always helped, but also it let him be around Dean. It was just as easy for Dean to study at the library as it was to study in their room, and even though they couldn’t talk, just being near each other was nice. And when it came time for Dean to take a study break, Cas would make them both tea with the Keurig machine they kept in the library’s back office and they would take tea together. It was wonderful, and actually felt incredibly domestic. He wondered if this was anything like home life….the separate hours working jobs but meeting up for “lunch”….he liked to think it was. It felt too nice for him to not want it forever.

“Hey, gorgeous.”

Cas jumped. He hadn’t even noticed Dean come up behind him. “Hi!” He smiled, reaching out to stroke Dean’s cheek. “You done for the night?”

Dean nodded. “No more homework, and I feel good about all that I got done. No worries that I don’t understand anything. So I think it’s time to put it away.”

“Good.” Cas kissed him. “You always work so hard.”

“Have to.” Dean looked tired. “Can’t fail anything or I’ll get kicked out.”

Cas shook his head. “You won’t. You’re so smart.”

Dean blushed at that. “I’m okay.”

“You’re _brilliant_.” Cas cupped Dean’s face in both hands, looking deep in his eyes. “And you’ll be great.”

“Oh my God, stop it.” Dean looked away, face bright red. His gaze darted around the library. It was nearly empty, but that wasn’t what he was looking at; he was taking the whole thing in: the rows upon rows of bookshelves, the tables with the dim old-fashioned lamps on them….and he looked back at Cas. “Can you fuck me in here sometime?”

Cas choked. “What?!”

“You heard me.” Dean slung one leg over the desk, then the other, so that he was sitting on the desk facing Cas.

“Dean! You’re not supposed to be back here! This is the circulation desk!”

Dean grinned. “Ooh, I _love_ it when you get all professional.”

Cas felt his face burning. Dean was making this far too sexy way too fast. “Dean.”

“Yes, Mr. Librarian?”

FUCK. This was beginning to hit Cas’ buttons. He looked around the library. They were now the only two there. But he couldn’t…they _couldn’t_. “….Dean.”

Dean’s only response was to shift closer until his legs were wrapped around Cas’ waist, his arms slipping around Cas’ neck. “Yes, Cas?”

“…we can’t….” but his voice was weak.

“How come? Do I have too many fines on my library card?”

That was it. That was the last straw. Cas pushed the chair back from the desk, ignoring Dean’s sound of disappointment, and headed to the door. He reached into his pocket, fumbling for his keys, and with shaking fingers, managed to lock the door. He was back at Dean’s side in a flash, a hand slipping into Dean’s hair and yanking him into a kiss. Dean’s noise of surprise quickly became one of satisfied content and he pulled Cas closer, legs tightening around his waist. His hand was already slipping between them, undoing Cas’ pants.

Cas broke the kiss, breathless as he asked “eager, aren’t you?”

“Damn straight.”

Cas huffed a laugh. “How long have you been planning this?”

Dean chuckled. “Not planning….but wanting? Since you got the job here.”

“Oh yeah?”

Dean smiled. “You know me. I’ve got a thing for literature.”

Cas couldn’t help a laugh and then he was responding in kind, undoing Dean’s pants and tugging them down. “Then we’d better get started,” he murmured.

“Yes,” Dean breathed, pressing into Cas’ hands. Cas tugged at his pants and Dean shifted his butt, wriggling to help Cas pull his jeans down.

“ _Fuck_ yes.” He responded in kind by tugging at Cas’ jeans. “Dammit. Why do you wear such tight pants?”

“You LOVE my tight pants.”

Dean laughed breathlessly. “Guilty as charged.” 

Smiling, Cas batted Dean’s hands away and tugged his own pants open just enough to free his cock, pushing Dean back onto the desk. “We don’t have anything to make it easier,” he murmured against Dean’s skin as he trailed kisses along his throat.

Dean shook his head. “Don’t care.” Reaching between them, he ran a finger over the tip of his cock, collecting the precum there. “Use this.”

Cas looked at Dean’s fingertip for a second then leaned in and caught it in his mouth, sucking it clean. Dean’s breath caught, then he let out a long low moan as Cas’ tongue teased around his fingertip. “ _Cas_ ….”

Cas pulled away slowly, a smile on his face. “Or I could just use my tongue.”

The reaction was immediate, Dean’s face flushing. “….or you could do that.”

Cas placed a slow, filthy kiss on Dean’s mouth before pulling away. He took hold of Dean’s pants and tugged, pulling them down past his knees so he could get better access. “Spread ‘em, baby.” He didn’t miss Dean’s whimper. He knew how much Dean liked being ordered around. He didn’t do it often and it was probably better that way, because it made the reaction that much more intense when it happened.

Dean obediently spread his legs, a slight shiver going through him in anticipation of what was to come. Cas’ hands slid lightly over his bare skin and then he was leaning in, nosing his way between Dean’s legs, finding that sensitive pucker and licking a warm, teasing path over it.

“ _Oh!_ ” Dean’s back arched at the feel of it. He was always so responsive, even if he _had_ learned to control his volume. Cas loved it. He repeated the act, and again, then pressed past that tight ring of muscle. He was aware of Dean’s hands covering his mouth to stifle a whimper as Cas probed deeper, opening Dean up, stretching and lubing him. By the time he was done, Dean was a shivering mess. Cas leaned up, smile on his face, and stroked Dean’s hair. “You okay?”

Dean yanked Cas in for a kiss, surprising Cas, considering where his mouth had just been. But if Dean didn’t mind, he didn’t. He pressed deeper, hand slipping into Dean’s hair and tugging as much as the short length allowed, simultaneously pushing his pants down a bit further. “Going to fuck you now,” he said softly.

Dean nodded almost frantically. “Please.”

Cas’s hands caressed Dean’s hips as he pushed forwards, pressing into him. Dean bit his lip to hold back his moan. “ _Fuck_.”

“This is what happens,” Cas murmured, leaning in so he could whisper the words against Dean’s lips. “When you don’t return your books on time.”

“Oh _God_.” The words were a pathetic whimper. Cas couldn’t believe how much this was turning Dean on. 

“You really have a librarian kink, don’t you.”

Dean could only manage a nod, no words. Cas kissed him again. “Never been so glad to have a job in my life.”

That got a laugh out of Dean, if a breathless one, and Cas’ hips snapped forward. Dean suppressed his cry as best he could, his fingers digging into Cas’ shoulders, and he clung to Cas, too much of a mess to do a thing but hang on for the ride as Cas continued to pound into him.

Cas’ hand slipped between them, fingers wrapping around Dean’s cock and beginning to jerk him hard and fast. In response, Dean released Cas’ shoulders and slid his hands down his back to grip his ass, pulling him closer as if he could pull Cas into him, pull him deeper, make Cas fuck him harder. And maybe it worked, for only a few more thrusts and Dean was coming, biting down hard on Cas’ shoulder to muffle his scream. Cas could feel the skin breaking, that familiar stinging pain he was used to by now (biting was one of Dean’s go-to methods for suppressing his noise during sex) and that was all it took to finish him. His world exploded, his mind an endless chanting of _Dean Dean Dean_ , vision full of nothing but those big green eyes. He returned to himself to find Dean stroking his cheek, eyes so loving, and he smiled. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Dean blushed. “Was I too loud?”

Cas chuckled. “No. You kept it down.”

Dean looked relieved. “Good.” He glanced at Cas’ shoulder. “….I bit you again.” But there wasn’t any remorse in the tone, for by now he knew that Cas enjoyed the biting as much as he enjoyed Cas biting HIM. He leaned in and gave the mark a kittenish lick, relishing in the sharp breath Cas took and in the metallic taste of the blood. “Taste so good,” he murmured against Cas’ flesh.

“ _Feels_ good,” Cas whispered back.

Dean sighed happily, licking at the blood. “Admit it,” he said. “This was one of my better ideas.”

Cas laughed, running his fingers through Dean’s hair. “It most definitely was.”

 

**~*~**

 

Despite the job at the library, Cas was lonely. Dean had soccer, and it kept him busy. Cas hated losing Dean to everyday soccer practice, though he knew it was what Dean had come to this college for and that Dean loved it. He just missed Dean, as he had in high school. And this time, he didn’t have anyone else to spend time with in the afternoons. Hopefully he would make friends quickly. Otherwise the afternoons would be incredibly lonely. Though on one hand he sort of WANTED an excuse to sulk alone like a petulant child. Incredibly immature, but still.

Luckily enough he was taking several art classes. That, at least, would be a nice distraction. He was lucky enough there to meet a boy named Alan Corbett, who preferred to go by his last name and was a little goofy, and a girl named Becky, who was ridiculously perky but still nice enough. They were both in his _History of Art: Dada 1915-1923_ (which made a LOT of sense when you talked to Becky). Unfortunately he hadn’t made friends in any of his other classes during the day, but the two were willing to go out for coffee one day. Maybe they would end up being good friends, despite their oddities. That would be great, and would fill some time that Dean was busy. After all, they were both nice enough, and that was saying more than the “friends” he had spent most of his high school life with.

The three of them brought their coffee and sat on the bleachers (neither had minded when Cas had asked if they could sit and watch Dean).

“Which one’s your boyfriend?”

Cas pointed. “That one there.” Dean saw them watching and gave a wave. Becky choked on her coffee to the point where some actually dripped down her chin and onto her shirt.

“Are you _kidding_ me??”

Cas looked at her, bewildered. “No…?” He didn’t understand what was so strange about that.

“Oh my God. Oh my _God_. You two must make the CUTEST COUPLE!”

Oh dear. Becky’s face and tone of voice had ‘fangirl’ written all over it. Corbett was eyeing her with confusion; he looked to Cas, who gave him the barest shrug of his shoulders.

“Hey, baby.”

Cas turned in surprise at the sound of Dean’s voice; there the boy was, smiling at him. “Hey! What’re you doing here?”

“We were on break….thought I’d say hi.”

Cas smiled, murmuring “hi,” as he leaned in for a kiss, but they were quickly interrupted by Becky squealing.

“OH MY GOD!”

They pulled apart, Dean looking at Becky quizzically. Her face was aglow. “You two are SO ADORABLE!”

Dean looked at Cas with one arched brow. Cas just gave him a look that said ‘don’t ask’, so Dean didn’t.

“Dean, this is Becky, this is Corbett.”

Dean smiled and gave a little wave. “Hey, guys.” He glanced over his shoulder. “I’d better get back….break’s gotta be ending.” He gave Cas another kiss and then turned, jogging back towards the other players.

Cas watched him go with a smile. He remembered in high school right after they started dating when the two of them had decided not to come out with their relationship, thinking they would never be able to, that no high school or college would ever accept it. Now here they were, kissing in broad daylight on a college soccer field where Dean was one of the key players. It was too good to be true, but it was. And it gave Cas confidence. Confidence that no matter where they went in life, no matter what they strived for, they would succeed. They were Castiel Novak and Dean Winchester, and they could do anything they set their minds to.

 

**~*~**

 

Cas had a problem. A very BIG problem. And it all had to do with Dean’s soccer.

Dean was doing outstanding…he was. Cas hadn’t expected anything differently. Dean wasn’t the problem. It was the cheerleaders.

Every cheerleader on UCLA’s squad was attractive, and to Cas it seemed as if every one of them wanted Dean. As soon as every game was over they were beside him, hanging on him and giggling and batting their eyelashes. It drove Cas CRAZY, made his stomach knot with anger. It was especially frustrating since he had no way to show his claim to Dean. He couldn’t just pull a move like in high school and kiss Dean out on the field. They couldn’t make big displays like that anymore…..it all had to remain off the field. So he sat and fretted and stewed on it, trying to figure out a way to show everyone that Dean was his, and he was Dean’s. But in the end, it turned out he didn’t have much of a choice.

There was one particularly rough game in late November. It was wet outside, and by the end of it Dean’s uniform was clinging to him, his hair a tousled mess. He looked _unbelievably_ sexy, and Cas couldn’t wait to get him back to their room. But then the game ended and one of those ditzy girls was hugging him, plastering her body up against Dean, her shirt so wet it was practically see-thru. Cas saw red. Dean looked _incredibly_ uncomfortable, carefully but firmly removing the girl’s arms from around him and hurrying into the locker room, but Cas was still boiling with rage. He had to get to those girls, he just _had_ to. There was just no way he could stand this anymore. But first he needed Dean.

Cas shoved his way through the crowds, pushing when necessary, and managed to get inside, quickly finding his way to the locker room. He wasn’t supposed to be in there; no one but the team was. But he went in anyway. 

All the boys were showering, including Dean. Neither of them really worried too much about him showering in front of others anymore. It was still far preferable for him to do it elsewhere, alone, but in a case like today where he was covered in muck from the muddy field, it made much more sense to shower right away. So there he was, gloriously naked in the shower, and Cas’ possessiveness only grew. That was his. Those girls were coveting this gorgeous man and Dean was HIS.

He reached out and grabbed Dean’s wrist; the blonde turned to him with surprise. “Cas!”

Cas yanked him out from under the shower spray. Grabbing Dean’s towel from the bench nearby, he threw it at him. “Come with me.”

Dean somehow managed to wrap the towel around his waist as he was being dragged out the door. “Cas, where’re we--”

But Cas barely heard him. He was looking around, trying to spot those…..there they were, the whole group of cheerleaders, giggling together. He yanked at Dean, dragging him down the hallway until they stopped dead in front of the girls, who looked at them in shock.

“Hey.” Glaring at them, he pointed at Dean. “See this boy? He’s mine.” They were all staring at him with wide eyes. Cas pulled Dean into him, giving him a deep, claiming kiss. “ _Mine_.” 

There was no response; the girls simply stared at him in shock, no one having a clue what to say. Even Dean was simply staring. Cas gave him a smile, somewhat apologetic. “Sorry about that. You can go finish up now.”

Dean shook his head, that look still on his face. Cas was beginning to worry now that he had gone too far. “I’m finished.”

“Okay, then get your bag.”

“Screw the bag, take me to our room and fuck me.”

Cas looked at Dean in surprise. Clearly Cas’ little display of possessiveness had gotten to Dean, and now he saw that those green eyes were filled with desire, cheeks flushed with arousal. It was beautiful, and sexy, and yet….he huffed a laugh. “Dean….go get your stuff.”

“But--”

“Get your stuff. Then I’ll fuck you. Promise.”

Dean just looked at him, finally heaving a sigh. “Fine. But you’d better deliver.” And he turned on his heel, heading towards the locker room to the sound of Cas’ laughter echoing after him.

 

**~*~**

 

**WINTER**

 

“SHIT!”

Cas’ head snapped up. He had been taking a tiny nap. He was definitely not an early riser by any means but he and Dean had decided while picking out classes that it would be best to set up similar schedules, since they would be sharing a room and a bed. This left Cas getting up far earlier than he was used to. Dean would laugh at him and how grumpy he was in the morning until he got his coffee. He was generally monosyllabic until he got that first sip in him. But he was still generally a much greater sleeper than Dean, so he would sneak a nap here and there when he could. 

“Dean?” He wiped his eyes groggily. “What is it?”

Dean threw his bag to the floor. “I failed a test.”

For most people this wouldn’t be a big deal. One test was nothing. But Dean had to keep his grades up or he could get kicked off the soccer team, could lose his scholarship. “Oh, no.” Cas rose, moving to Dean. “What class? Math?” He knew it was Dean’s worst subject.

Dean nodded. “It was _stupid. So_ stupid. I was so tired the night before the test that I studied the wrong chapter. Didn’t know any of the material on the test. Totally bombed.” He was yanking off his sneakers; he shook his head, throwing one across the room. “ _STUPID_.”

“Dean, relax. It was not stupid.” Cas gently took Dean’s face in his hands. “You work so hard. It’s understandable that you’d slip up sometime. And it’s only one test. You can come back from this.”

The words seemed to relax Dean ever so slightly, though worry was still clear in Dean’s green eyes. “But I _failed_.”

“You only failed one test. You’ve been doing great other than this.”

“Not great. Only okay.” 

Leave it to Dean to put himself down for receiving mostly B’s. “So we’ll find you a tutor.” He stroked Dean’s cheek. “Does that sound good?”

Dean bit his lip, then nodded. “Yea. That…..that may help.”

“Okay.” Cas tugged a lock of Dean’s hair….no easy feat considering its short length. “We’ll go down to the student center tomorrow and find one. Okay?”

Dean nodded again, and now he looked much calmer. “Okay.” He smiled. “You always fix everything. How do you always fix everything?”

Cas smiled. “Cuz I’m magic.”

Dean laughed. “I most definitely believe it.” He tossed the test paper onto the desk. “So….the student center?”

Cas nodded. “Yup.” He led Dean over to the bed. “They keep a list of volunteer tutors there….you can find someone in your subject who shares your schedule.”

“Well THAT’S helpful.”

“Yup.” Cas smiled. “I’d help you, but we both know I’m only good at French.”

Dean grinned. “That’s cuz you’re good at the sexy subjects.”

Cas laughed. “Merci beaucoup , je suis heureux de l'entendre.” He didn’t miss the little shiver that went through Dean.

“ _Fuck_.” His hands took hold of the front of Cas’ shirt, tugging him close. “Speak more French to me?”

Cas pressed Dean back against the mattress, a smile on his face as he murmured “avec plaisir.”

 

**~*~**

 

“Hi. I’m Aaron Bass.”

Dean looked at the boy whose hand he was currently shaking. He had dark hair and sleepy brown eyes. “Hello.”

“So….you need help in math.”

“Yea.” Dean scrubbed at the back of his neck. “Not too bad. I only got one bad grade.”

Aaron’s brows shot up. “One?”

“Yea.” Dean moved to his desk, pulling his test out of the drawer and returning to Aaron. “I was overtired after soccer practice and I studied the wrong chapter….ended up with a D.”

Aaron stared at the paper for a minute, then looked up at Dean with disbelief on his face. Dean looked defensively back at him. “What.”

“You’re getting a tutor because of one bad grade, which you got all because of a mistake?”

Dean felt a little silly, but he couldn’t help it. “Yes.” Even his tone was somewhat defensive. “Look, I can’t afford any bad grades, okay? If I fail a class, I lose my scholarship. I need to keep at the top of all my classes.”

Aaron raised his hands defensively. “Hey, I’m not questioning you. I think it’s a good thing to want to maintain your grades.”

“…..really?” Dean was surprised.

Aaron nodded. “Yeah. I was just surprised, is all. Most people don’t feel that way.” He smiled. “It’s refreshing.”

Dean smiled hesitantly back. “Well, I’ve never been one to do things the normal way.”

Aaron laughed. “Well….let’s get started, shall we?”

 

**~*~**

 

Cas came home from the library slightly later than he would have liked. He didn’t have the late shift that night but he’d been stuck there having to shelve books that his coworker hadn’t put away when she left several hours earlier. As such, he wasn’t in a very good mood. All he wanted to do was hold Dean in his arms. Maybe make a little coffee, some tea for Dean, on their illegal (for the dormitories, anyway) coffee maker and settle in for the night. If Dean had homework still, Cas could maybe sit back and watch him, draw him. Any and all of the above sounded wonderful.

What did NOT sound wonderful was opening the door and finding Dean’s tutor still there, sitting far too close to Dean, one arm slung around Dean’s shoulders as they laughed together. Cas’ eyes narrowed immediately. This was out of the question.

Dean immediately noticed his presence and looked up, eyes sparkling to see him. “Cas!” He was on his feet in an instant, bounding to Castiel’s side and planting a kiss on his lips. Cas didn’t miss the way the other boy’s smile faltered at that. Yes…. _definitely_ out of the question. Dean took Cas’ hand, linking their fingers. “Cas, this is Aaron.”

Of course Cas already knew this. He had helped Dean find Aaron, took him to the student center to look through the list of tutors available and found one that fit his schedule. He forced a smile. “Hello, Aaron.”

Aaron nodded. “Hello, Cas.”

That made Cas frown. That was Dean’s name for him. No one got to use that name unless Cas said so. “It’s Castiel,” he corrected. He could feel Dean’s reaction before he even looked at him, feel the way he tensed ever so slightly in surprise. Cas looked at him and that surprise was visible on his face. Cas wasn’t sure if he should feel guilty or not. Dean didn’t look upset but he couldn’t tell.

“….okay.” Aaron was unsure as well. He gathered all his papers, shoving them into his backpack, and rose to his feet. “See you tomorrow then, Dean.”

Dean nodded. “Tomorrow.” And with that, Aaron was gone. Dean looked at Cas, a question on his face.

“You’re seeing him tomorrow, too?” Cas wasn't pleased.

Dean nodded. “That….” His voice was hesitant. “….is that a problem?”

Fuck. Cas felt guilty. He did. Aaron was Dean’s tutor; Cas couldn’t begrudge him that. He shook his head. “No. I know you need him, just….” He couldn’t get the image of Aaron’s arm around Dean out of his head. “ _Fuck_.”

“What?”

“He totally wants you, Dean!”

Dean looked completely taken aback. “ _What??_ ” He stared at Cas, eyes wide, then shook his head. “You’re crazy.”

“I so am not. The way he had his arm around you….”

“That doesn’t mean a thing.”

“Dean, he was practically in your lap.”

Now Dean was beginning to look amused. “Cas….you’re being silly.”

“I am not.”

He could hear Dean huff a laugh. “Cas.” He ignored it, even as Dean came up behind him, arms slipping around his waist. “Come on.” The words were no more than a murmur. “Aaron isn’t interested in me. And even if he were, it wouldn’t matter, cuz I’m not interested in _him_.” He nuzzled Cas’ throat. “Only you.”

Cas’ eyes slipped shut as the words whispered against his skin, lips brushing his flesh. “Oh yeah?”

He could hear the smile in Dean’s voice, amused as Cas fished for reassurances that Dean was more than happy to give. “Oh yea. Only you. Now and forever.” He gently spun Cas in his arms so he could face him, smiling. “Would you like me to prove it to you?”

Cas’ face relaxed into a smile, arms slipping around Dean’s neck. “Mmm….” He leaned in for a kiss, smiling. “…. _always_.”

 

**~*~**

 

Aaron and Dean had slipped into a normal schedule of studying, and while Cas hadn’t managed to trust the guy, he had at least managed to calm down somewhat. He still got the heebie jeebies whenever he thought about the guy alone with _his boyfriend_ but there was nothing he could do about it. Dean needed a tutor and he seemed to legitimately like Aaron as a friend, and there was no way Cas was going to take that away from him. Dean had friends on the team, but his soccer and studying occupied all of his time, so he hadn’t had much time to make friends. If Dean liked Aaron, Cas wasn’t going to interfere.

It was several weeks after the initial meeting when it happened. Cas shivered in the cold night air, relieved when he finally got inside the dormitory. It was a short three flights of stairs to get to the room he shared with Dean.

“Hey, baby.” He shut the door behind them. “You have a good….” but his sentence trailed off when he saw Dean’s face. “….day.”

For the look in Dean’s eyes was one of…almost guilt. He was sitting on the bed, looking so very worried. “I didn’t mean to.”

Cas let his bag fall to the floor, at Dean’s side in an instant. He sat beside Dean, taking his hands. “What happened.”

Dean wouldn’t look at him. “Aaron kissed me.” Cas felt every muscle tense in anger. Clearly Dean did as well for those green eyes looked up, anguish in them. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

Cas shook his head. “No, Dean. It’s not your fault.” 

“But I didn’t listen to you. You were right. You were right about all of it and I didn’t listen. If I had just listened maybe I would have watched out, maybe I would have seen it sooner…”

Cas grabbed Dean’s face, halting Dean’s rambling train of thought. “Dean!” Dean stared at him, eyes wide. “Listen to me: it is NOT YOUR FAULT. You didn’t ask for him to kiss you. He did that himself.” Dean looked slightly pacified. Cas stroked his cheek. “So….what happened?”

Dean was so uncomfortable. “I pushed him away….told him I didn’t like him that way. That I loved you. He apologized….looked really embarrassed. Said we were done studying for the day.”

Cas waited, but that seemed to be the end of the story. “….that’s all?” Dean nodded. “So….he’s coming back tomorrow?”

“Yea.” Dean looked up at Cas. “Would you….I mean, do you think you could be here? It’s not like I’m afraid of him or what he’ll do, but I’d like you to be here just to drive the point home that I’m yours. That he doesn’t have a chance.”

That made Cas’ heart flutter; he nodded. “Yeah. I’ll be here.”

 

**~*~**

 

When Aaron showed up the next day, Cas was ready for him. The boy hesitated in the door when he saw Cas there, but only for a moment. Then he turned away, attention focusing on Dean, almost ignoring Cas. “Shall we begin?”

Cas sat on the bed with his back against the wall so that he could keep an eye on the two boys at all times. Aaron was clearly feeling awkward, though he tried not to show it, but Dean would throw grateful smiles Cas’ way whenever he got a chance. 

Now and then Cas would catch Aaron’s hand “accidentally” brushing Dean’s, or a touch lingering too long, Dean flinching away uncomfortably. After about an hour of this, Dean excused himself to use the bathroom, leaving Cas and Aaron alone together.

The room was filled with uncomfortable silence, but not for long. “Look.” And Aaron did, starting in surprise, his head snapping about to stare up at Cas. “I want to like you because _Dean_ likes you, but you are making it VERY. DIFFICULT. He's too nice to say anything but your persistent attempts to tear us apart are making him uncomfortable, and they are making ME angry. VERY angry."

Aaron was looking more nervous by the minute, shifting awkwardly on the floor.

“So,” Cas continued, “if you don’t stop touching him and flirting with him, I’m going to make your life a living hell. And _believe_ me, I can do it.”

Aaron looked at Cas, at the dead serious expression on his face, that dark look in his eyes, and he nodded. “I believe you.”

“So you’ll stop.”

Another nod. “I will.”

“You promise?”

And Aaron’s face was as serious as Cas’ as he answered. “I promise.”

Dean chose that moment to reenter, pausing when he saw the look the two were sharing. “….everything okay?”

Cas took one last look at Aaron, making certain they had an understanding. They did. He smiled at Dean. “Everything is fine.” And truly, wonderfully, it was.

 

**~*~**

 

Aaron and Dean began doing most of their studying at the library, often while Cas was working. It wasn’t that Cas didn’t trust them; no. It wasn’t even Cas’ suggestion. Dean had chosen the new arrangement because he wanted to be close to Cas, because he knew it would make Cas happy to see him. And it did. Every now and then, Cas managed to catch a look at Dean when he was in between tasks, and it always made him smile.

One Wednesday evening, about an hour into the studying session, a paper airplane landed on the circulation desk, and Cas started in surprise. He looked up at Dean, then unfolded the airplane. 

_And all of the steps that led me to you_  
_And all of the hell I had to walk through_  
_But I wouldn’t trade a day for the chance to say_  
_My love, I’m in love with you._  


The words made his heart flutter. He knew how much shit Dean had been through in his life and every time Dean reminded him that he, Cas, made it all worthwhile, something swelled inside him. Something warm and gooey and oh-so-good.

Cas looked up at Dean. The blonde was smiling back at him and now mouthed ‘I love you.’

“Dean?” Aaron had noticed Dean’s preoccupation, though clearly not what he was looking at. Dean turned to him, to that worried expression. “Dean, are you okay?”

Dean looked to Cas again, smiling. “Never better.”

 

**~*~**

 

**SPRING**

 

“Things still going well with math?”

Dean nodded, accepting the two cups from the barista. “With all classes. Thanks.”

Aaron nodded, taking a long sip of his own coffee. “If you ever need any more tutoring, just let me know.”

Dean smiled. “Thanks.” Ever since Cas and Aaron had had that little talk (Dean hadn’t been involved in that, but he imagined that, as usual, Cas had been damn scary), Aaron hadn’t tried anything else, and the two of them had become good friends. Cas and Aaron were still on sort of shaky footing, but they got along relatively well, and when they all got together in a group (Dean, Cas, Aaron, Becky, and Corbett), they had a pretty good time. It wasn’t anything like their group at home but Dean didn’t know that they could ever find that kind of closeness again. _God_ , he missed those guys….especially Charlie.

Aaron gave a little nod to the second cup Dean was carrying, the coffee he had bought in addition to his tea. “Is that for Cas?”

“Yup. He’s got art right now but I figured I’d bring it to him before it started.”

That made Aaron smile. “That’s nice.” The smile turned somewhat wistful. “Why aren’t there more gay guys around here?”

Dean couldn’t help but laugh. “You sound like my friend Charlie.”

Aaron perked up at the name. “Charlie?”

Oh no. Dean shook his head. “She’s a girl.”

At that, Aaron deflated. “Dammit.”

“Sorry to burst your bubble.”

“Seriously.”

Dean grinned. “She’s a friend from back home. Lesbian. She used to complain that the babe pool at school was lacking.”

That made Aaron laugh. “I understand the feeling.” The two stopped at the place where the streets diverged. “Well. Guess this is where we split up.”

“Guess so.” Dean raised a cup in farewell. “See you tomorrow?”

Aaron nodded. “Tomorrow.”

Dean headed down the sidewalk towards the art building. It was familiar enough to him by now, having met Cas there after class so many times, and he had a relatively good idea of where most of Cas’ classes were. Today he was working on portraits. Dean always gave him a hard time the evening after he had portraits, since he generally spent the day drawing extremely attractive and mostly nude models. He would tease Cas mercilessly about having wandering eyes, and Cas would deny it all and blush, everything generally culminating with Cas pouncing on Dean and tickling him into submission. Dean was far more ticklish than Cas had initially thought in high school, and he could generally win any fight just by poking at his waistline or tickling at his feet. It drove Dean crazy but Cas loved it. And while Cas was strong, Dean had an athlete’s strength that Cas couldn’t hope to match, so Cas thrilled to having this advantage over him.

Dean shook his head at the thoughts, a smile on his face. He could bet he’d be getting tickled tonight.

“Hey!”

Dean stopped dead, caught completely by surprise. Castiel’s art teacher had come around the corner and when he had seen Dean, his face had lit up; he pointed a finger at Dean. “You!”

Dean looked over his shoulder, then back to the man in confusion. “…..me?”

The teacher (Mr. Lewis, if Dean remembered correctly) nodded, then moved towards him at a terrifying pace. “Our model called in sick. We need you.”

“Wait, what?” Dean couldn’t quite make that sentence work in his mind, especially when Mr. Lewis grabbed the front of his shirt and began dragging him down the hallway. 

“I’ve seen the drawings Castiel’s done of you. You make a great model.”

Dean couldn’t find a word to say and even if he could, he wouldn’t have been able to get one in; the man was hauling him down the hallway without pausing to see if Dean agreed to this or not.

“We’re in here today.” Mr. Lewis gave Dean a gentle shove into the classroom. “You can take off your clothes in that side room there.”

“Take off my…?” Dean was completely lost.

“There’s a sheet there. You can wrap it around yourself and come back on in….keep it on until we’re ready to begin.”

Then Mr. Lewis was gone, shutting the door behind him and leaving Dean there, utterly confused, in the dark.

 

**~*~**

 

Cas was nervous for class that day. They were doing full nudes. He had never drawn anyone fully naked other than Dean, and he knew it was going to feel strange. 

Entering the room, he heard some of the girls begin exclaiming over how cute the male model was, little giggles and titters, and he shut his eyes. Dean was going to give him hell tonight. He always did when Castiel’s model was particularly attractive.

He opened his eyes and felt shock hit him in the chest with all the force of a dodgeball. Standing there in the center of the room was none other than Dean, naked but for a sheet around his waist, a nervous expression on his face. What the fuck was he DOING there?

Dean looked at uncertainly at Cas, silently asking 'is this okay?', his eyes filled with concern, worried over what Cas was thinking. But he didn't have time to read Cas' face before he was being hustled over to a chaise lounge. He was reminded all too greatly of lying down to pose for Cas in the panties and he felt a stirring of arousal. Fuck. THAT wouldn't do, not when he was supposed to be naked in a room full of students who, for the next hour, would be focusing all of their attention on HIM. He looked to Cas again, whose expression was mostly blank, but there was something there in his eyes....

Dean lay down, stretching out on the chaise, and let the sheet slip off him but carefully arranged it so that it covered his groin, in between his bare legs. He looked to Cas. Those blue eyes were relieved to see Dean remain somewhat covered up, and it eased tension Dean hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Excuse me?" Dean looked to the teacher. "This is supposed to be a nude modeling session."

"Yea well I don't do naked in front of anyone but my boyfriend," Dean retorted. He could hear tittering around the room, but at Mr. Lewis’ expense, not his. "Plus you didn't exactly ASK me to come here, you DRAGGED me, so this is the most you get."

The teacher didn't look very pleased but he shut up, and indicated that the class begin. Dean smiled at Cas. The brunette looked upset at the knowledge that Dean had been dragged there, but he relaxed at Dean's smile, smiling back and mouthing 'I love you.'

It was a strange experience, posing. Dean had posed for Cas hundreds of times by this point, but that was _Cas_. This was a room full of students, at least twenty of them, and he was mostly naked. He wasn’t used to people seeing him mostly naked. The furthest it got was shirtless, and even that didn’t happen much. But this…..people weren’t just looking, they were STARING. He could feel all the eyes on him, raking over him, taking in every little detail, and he flushed. It was intimidating.

He looked to Cas for reassurance. Cas’ face was so intent, that expression of intense concentration that Dean loved so much, adored. Then he looked up and those blue eyes found Dean, a reassuring smile curving over his lips. And Dean smiled, and relaxed.

 

**~*~**

 

After class, everyone got up and filed out, though some of the girls lingered longer than necessary just so they could get their last looks at Dean. Then Cas sent a ridiculously possessive glare their way and they scattered. Dean snorted.

“Geez, Cas.”

Cas turned to him. “What. They were eyeing what’s mine.”

That made Dean flush happily, though he was smiling. “Dude, twenty people just spent the last _hour_ eyeing what’s yours.”

Castiel’s eyes narrowed. “Don’t remind me.” His eyes raked over Dean….his naked chest, the way he clutched at the sheet around his waist, shifting on his feet to avoid stepping on it. He looked like some sort of Adonis or other young Greek god. _Hmm_. That was a way Cas hadn’t drawn him yet. He’d have to try.

Dean grinned, stepping closer. “But you’re so cute when you get angry.”

“Watch it, or you’re gonna get tickled tonight.”

A laugh. “Oh, like you weren’t gonna tickle me anyway.” Dean took Cas’ hand. “Come on. I gotta get dressed.”

Cas obediently followed Dean into the other room. “How’d you get roped into this, anyway?”

“I was bringing you coffee and your teacher saw me. Recognized me from your drawings and said he needed me.” Dean dropped the sheet to the floor, bending over to pick up his underthings and jeans. Cas admired the view.

“So he really didn’t ask?”

Dean shook his head. “Nope.” He pulled his shirt on. “Oh, hey.” He grabbed the two drinks from the floor next to his bag, offering one to Cas with a smile. “It’s cold now, but here it is.”

Cas laughed, accepting the drink. “Let’s go heat them up. Then we can get back to the room and snuggle up. And maybe, if you’re REALLY good…..I won’t even tickle you.”

Dean burst into laughter, slipping his free arm around Cas’ waist and giving him a kiss. “It’s a deal.”

 

**SUMMER BREAK**

 

Dean didn’t know the last time he’d been hugged so tight and amazingly, it wasn’t Ellen doing it.

“ _Geez_ , Sammy,” he laughed. “One would almost think you missed me.”

“Shut up.” Sam’s voice was muffled against Dean’s shirt. Holy shit had the kid grown. He was almost as tall as Dean now. That didn’t stop Dean from ruffling his hair like the little brother he would always be.

“Nope.” He endured hugs from the rest of the family until he felt like his ribs were crushed in two. “Oof.” He made a great show out of clutching his sides. “Gonna kill me, guys.”

“Quit whining.” Ellen swatted the back of his head. “We missed you.”

“I know.” He smiled. “I missed you, too. All of you.”

“Hey!” They all turned at the sound of Gabriel’s voice. “Will you guys quit it with the sappy stuff and sit down and eat?”

Dean bit back a snort. “I don’t know,” he headed towards the picnic table that the two families had set up. “You said YOU cooked, didn’t you? Are you sure it’ll be edible?”

“Oh, haha.”

“Is everything coated in candy?”

“You’re a laugh riot, Romeo.”

“I think he has a valid point on that one, Gabe.” Chuck was smiling.

Dean looked around at everyone. It was so nice to have them all together. Since he and Cas commuted from UCLA and home in the Impala, the families had decided it made more sense to just have the reunion all as one, a big picnic in the backyard of the Singer-Harvelle house. So the Novaks had come over, Gabe cooking most of the food along with Ellen and Jo’s assistance (using some of Dean’s recipes, much to his delight), and they were all gathering around one big table out back. Later that night the two boys were meeting up with the rest of the group. Dean’s phone had barely stopped buzzing all day, even before they were done with their drive; Charlie was far too excited to see him. Bela would be hosting them all at her house, as usual, and the boys couldn’t wait. The group had been apart for a whole year….it would be amazing to have them all back together again. And Jo. Because God knows Garth would want to have his girlfriend there.

Cas squeezed Dean’s hand and Dean looked at him. “Happy?” Cas asked. That smile grew; Dean nodded.

“You have no idea.”

Cas chuckled, bringing Dean’s hand to his lips and giving it a gentle kiss. “Actually, I think I do.”

Dean smiled. “Yea. I guess you do.”

 

**~tbc~**


	2. Sophomore year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going up super fast! At this rate, the verse will end so soon! Still waiting on drabbles from people! Any thoughts, email me at furtado_chm@hotmail.com

**SUMMER**

 

It was both sad and exciting to return to UCLA after summer break. It had been so wonderful to go home and see their families, to see Charlie and Benny and all the rest of their friends. But still, UCLA was their home away from home, where they got to work towards their futures….futures which would hopefully become inexorably linked and blended into one. And there was something so exciting about that that they couldn’t help but look forward to their return to school and classes.

They arrived two weeks earlier than most regular students did, due to Dean’s soccer. The team liked to get an early start practicing, and there was no way Cas was going to make his own way to school. Not that Dean would have let him. He didn’t want to stay alone in their room. It would be impossibly lonely without Cas. So they drove out to California together as usual and settled back into their room.

Unfortunately, this left Cas with a lot of spare time while Dean was busy at practice. He could do art all day long, but he was pretty positive he was reaching the point where he was achieving all new levels of nerd-dom. Currently he was doing pretty much nothing but reading, and the stack of books in their room was getting out of control. He knew it would be much easier when classes started and he had less free time on his hands, but even so this was ridiculous. He _had_ to find a new hobby, he just HAD to.

 

 

**FALL**

 

Dean was exhausted. Practice had been particularly hard that day, and he wanted nothing more than to take a shower and flop into bed. Despite the solidity of their relationship, he and Cas still preferred it if Dean didn’t shower with the rest of the team, but returned to the regular dorm bathroom. Their room was actually in one of the NICE dorms. The people kept fairly quiet (as quiet as a college dorm could be) and the showers were clean. He had yet to stumble upon someone passed out in the hallway or find a random puddle of puke anywhere. It was nice.

Suddenly the sound of music reached his ears and he paused. It was some sort of classical music….. _Swan Lake_ , he realized. It was soft, coming from down the hallway, and he moved towards it as if drawn by some invisible force.

One of the workout rooms was clearly in use, the door closed, and that’s where the music was coming from. Dean peered curiously in the door, and his eyes widened at what he saw.

Dancing. There were people dancing. It was about five…no, six girls. They were dressed in various forms of workout clothes--- shorts, leggings, tanktops…and they all had ballet slippers on. Not just the slip on ones. Toe shoes. 

Strangely enough, something stirred in him. He tried to force it down but it wouldn’t go. He knew this urge. It was something he had felt on and off throughout his life….a love of dance, a _desire_ to dance. He had always shoved it down. It was something he knew he could never have, for various reasons. He could never have afforded lessons, for one thing, and even if he could have, his father would never have allowed it. John Winchester would find ballet nearly as gay as being gay itself. And despite both of those facts, even if neither had mattered, they never stayed in one place long enough for lessons to have been possible.

Suddenly a face appeared in the window and Dean jumped, startled. It was an older woman, probably late fifties, and she smiled at him, beckoning. He shook his head, face red, but then she was opening the door. “Come in!”

He shook his head again, but she took his hand, tugging him inside. The girls had stopped dancing and were all smiling at him. He was blushing madly now, averting his eyes.

“I’m Miss Elaine,” the woman said. 

He looked to her. “Dean. Dean Winchester.”

Her face was lined with age, eyes crinkling as she smiled. “Do you like dance, Dean?”

Dean glanced at the girls, eyes unable to resist looking at their toe shoes, so shiny and pink. “….yes,” he admitted.

“Ever danced before?”

He shook his head. “Just swing dancing.”

“That’s dancing.” She walked over to the record player and turned off the classical music. Rifling through her CDs, she picked out another one and put it in the player. Promptly, swing music started playing. Miss Elaine turned to him with a smile and offered a hand. “Care to dance?”

Dean stared at her with wide eyes. “You….are you serious?”

She nodded. “Very.”

He hesitated, unsure, then, biting his lip, he nodded and accepted her hand. There was a beat where neither moved and then Dean spun her into his arms and they were dancing.

It was great. He had never gotten to swing dance with anyone but Cas, and they didn’t have much chance for that these days. It was nice to have an opportunity for dancing, and Miss Elaine was a good partner. She was so light on her feet, graceful as any dancer he had ever seen, almost seeming to anticipate his every move. They flowed together as if they were a single person, and when the song ended it seemed so abrupt that it nearly took Dean’s breath away.

There was clapping from the other girls in the room and Dean looked around, startled. He had almost forgotten they were there, so caught up in the joy of dancing. Miss Elaine was smiling at him. “You’re very good.”

Dean blushed again. “Thank you.”

“So….is it just the swing dancing you like, then? Or were you watching the ballet for a reason?”

Dean bit his lip. It was hard to say it, but he couldn’t help it. “I like the ballet,” he whispered.

“Would you like to join us?” Miss Elaine’s voice was soft and friendly. “We could use a man around here.”

It felt silly, so silly, to want this. But he did want it. _God_ , did he want it. He glanced at the girls again, those lovely ballet slippers, and that desire tugged at him, and in the end, he knew there was only one answer he could give. “Yes.” His voice was still no more than a whisper. He cleared his throat. “Yes.” He managed to make the answer loud and clear.

Miss Elaine was smiling, all the girls as well. “We’re happy to have you.”

Dean was smiling; he couldn’t _stop_ smiling. He realized then that he needed the proper equipment. “What do I….where do I….”

“Oh.” Miss Elaine turned, finding a piece of paper and a pen, scribbling down an address. “Go here. They’ll fit you for some shoes.” She held the paper out to him and he took it. 

He nodded, looking at the address. “Okay. Okay.” Holding this paper in his hand suddenly made things sink in, as if having something tangible made it real, and he couldn’t help but wonder what Cas was going to think of all this. 

Dean realized Miss Elaine was looking at him and he flushed, gaze returning to her. “Sorry.”

She shook her head. “Not at all. We meet three days a week. Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays.” She looked over the state of him, the bag he had with him. “I can see you play soccer.” He nodded. “If for any reason…whether due to soccer or anything else….you can’t come to practice, that’s fine. Just let me know, if you can.”

He nodded again. “I will.” It was getting late….he had meant to be back to the dorm half an hour ago. “I need to get going.” Cas would be wondering where he was, and Dean desperately wanted to share this news.

“Of course.”

Dean gave a hesitant wave to Miss Elaine and the girls, who waved back, all smiles, and headed for the door. But he was stopped by the sound of Miss Elaine’s voice.

“Oh Dean?” He turned to face her, to see that smile again. “Welcome to the group.”

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/el_snicket/media/ballet2_zps2cde6693.jpg.html)

 

**~*~**

 

Cas looked up when Dean entered the room. “Hey!” He set aside his book. “You’re late. I was getting worried.” Rising, he moved to Dean, and frowned. “…..you’re flushed. Why’re you flushed.” Gently he stroked Dean’s cheek. “Does this have anything to do with why you’re late?” Dean nodded and Cas’ frown only grew. “Is it something bad?” His voice was soft, concerned.

Dean shook his head. “No.” Cas’ face relaxed substantially, relieved.

“Then what?”

Dean seemed to be fishing for words. “Do you….” Finally it seemed as if he steeled himself, squaring his shoulders and saying “do you want to come and pick up some dance shoes with me?”

Cas blinked at Dean in surprise. “….what?” Dean’s cheeks flushed even more. “Here.” He took Dean’s hand. “Let’s sit down, and you can tell me everything.” 

Dean allowed Cas to lead him to the bed and sat beside him. Taking a deep breath, he began. “I was coming home from practice today and….I heard music in the gym. And there were dancers.”

“Dancers?” Cas knew Dean liked dancing. As far as he knew it was just swing dancing, but maybe it went further.

“Yea. They were doing ballet. _Swan Lake_.”

THAT caught Cas’ attention. Apparently it DID go further than swing dancing…..much further, if Dean had actually recognized the classical music they were dancing to. “Yeah?” His voice was gentle. He didn’t want to prod too hard, wanted to let Dean tell the story in his own way and his own time.

“Yea. The teacher saw me watching….asked me to come in. She asked if I liked dance and when I told her about swing dancing, she put on music, had me dance with her. And then….” He paused. “She asked if I liked ballet. And if I’d like to join them.”

Cas registered surprise, he couldn’t help it. “…..what did you say?”

Dean hesitated. “….I said yes.”

Cas smiled. Dean looked at him at last, face nervous, but when he saw that smile, surprise registered in those green eyes. “….what?”

Cas stroked Dean’s cheek, giving him a soft kiss. “I think that’s _wonderful_.”

“You do?” Dean was surprised, but there was something hopeful in his eyes.

Cas nodded. “I do. You’re a wonderful dancer, Dean. And I think you’d be great at ballet. You’re so graceful.”

_God_ , Dean was blushing, but for once he didn’t object, didn’t tell Cas to shush. “Thanks.”

Smiling, Cas stroked Dean’s brow, his cheek. “So, yes. I’d love to pick up dance shoes with you.”

Dean couldn’t help a little laugh. “Great.”

“So…” Cas gave Dean a soft kiss. “When do we go?”

 

**~*~**

 

The store was small and rather cramped. The walls were lined with displays of dance shoes of every kind, the floor crowded with racks of costumes. The place was full of the hustle and bustle of shoppers, including a lively group of little girls getting their costumes for their upcoming performance.

So there Dean was, a pair of black slippers on his feet, feeling completely out of his element.

“How do they feel?”

Dean looked down at his feet. It looked so strange. They were soft like normal slippers, but with support rather like shoes, only not as strong. It was a strange contrast. They felt doubly supported in the toe….the male equivalent of toe shoes, since men didn’t wear them. Most men, anyway. Dean thought he might like to try that, sometime. Seemed like an interesting challenge.

He realized that the woman was still waiting for her answer and shrugged. “Okay, I guess.” He rocked up onto his toes, feeling the way the slippers stretched and moved.

“Good.”

Dean settled down onto the flats of his feet again, looking to the assistant. “So…..these are the ones, then?”

The woman nodded. “I think so.” She smiled at him. “Why don’t you take them off and meet me up front…I’ll ring you out.”

He nodded. “Okay.” She left Dean and Cas alone together. He looked to Cas, who smiled. “What.”

“You look good in those.” 

The words made Dean blush. “Yea?”

A nod. “Yeah.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Sit down. I’ll help you take them off.”

Dean’s brows went up but he didn’t argue, doing as he was told and sitting down in the nearest chair. Cas knelt before him, hands going to one silky black shoe. He ran his fingers over it, stroking the soft fabric, then trailed them upwards, teasing over Dean’s leg until the boy shivered. The action didn’t go unnoticed and Cas smiled. His hands returned to the slipper, slowly slipping it off, letting his fingers tease along Dean’s skin the whole time.

Dean was nearly breathless by the time Cas finished. “Tease,” he managed. 

Cas laughed. “You love it.”

“I do.” He twitched in surprise as Cas’ hands brushed his other ankle. “Aw, fuck, there’s another one.”

Cas burst into laughter. “How did you forget that.”

“I think I was a bit distracted by your previous activities.”

A chuckle. “Fair enough.” Cas leaned in, lips brushing Dean’s ankle. “Let’s get this second one off. Gotta get you home. Maybe we can have more fun when we get there.”

“Oh, _fuck_ yes.”

 

**WINTER**

 

Dean sat on the floor, back against his desk and notebook in his lap. He had his legs stretched in front of him, flexing his toes. His feet ached after hours of dance rehearsal. But it was all worth it. He was having the time of his life, and had actually become great friends with the girls on the team.

The door opened and Dean looked up, a smile on his face. “Hey, Cas….” but his voice trailed off as he saw a girl trailing behind Cas.

Cas’ face said he knew _exactly_ what Dean was thinking. “Hi, baby. This is Hannah.” Hannah gave a little wave as they entered the room together, shutting the door behind them. “We were assigned a project together in French.”

Okay, that was even LESS okay. Cas was only supposed to speak French to _Dean_. “Oh?”

“Yeah.” Cas shrugged his bag off his shoulder and headed to Dean, kneeling down to give him a soft kiss. “Should only take a few days.” All of his words, his expressions, even the kiss, were clearly intended to reassure him that Hannah wasn’t going to be a problem in any way. “I thought we’d work in here?” Even _that_ was a reassurance, working where Dean could be there to keep an eye on the girl.

Dean had to smile. Cas was so sweet. “Sounds good to me.”

Hannah’s face was carefully devoid of emotion. “Shall we start?”

Cas nodded. He took his notebooks and pen out of his bag and then, clearly having noticed Dean’s pain, took one foot into his lap and began massaging it. Dean nearly melted on the spot at the soothing touch. “Ready whenever you are.”

 

**~*~**

 

Dean’s frustration with Hannah never abated. She was clearly attracted to Cas, though she tried her best to hide it. Dean couldn’t help pointing out the obvious, the looks Hannah would try to hide but wasn’t always fully able to cover up, but Cas would always just shake his head, an amused smile on his face. And Dean knew he had to let it go. They had gone through this once before, when Aaron had been interested in _him_. Dean hadn’t believed Cas, and it had ended in Aaron kissing him. Dean wasn’t going to burden Cas with his worries. If last time had proven anything, it was that Cas knew best. So if Cas didn’t think anything was going on with Hannah, Dean would trust him.

One night he had soccer practice and then dance rehearsal back to back, so he was a sweaty, exhausted mess. He took a ridiculously long shower afterwards, letting the hot water wash over his back, easing the tight muscles, eyes shut in pleasure at the sensation. All he wanted was to get back to the room and snuggle up with Cas, feel that reassuring weight around him, atop him, as they fell asleep.

Dean pushed open the door to their room and stopped dead. 

Hannah was kissing Cas.

Dean’s hands were shaking as he clung to the doorframe, hot tears burning his eyes. He didn’t want to look but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the horrible sight.  
Cas pulled away from Hannah, hands on her shoulders as he pushed her back; then, Hannah spotted Dean, breath catching, and Cas turned to see what it was that caught her attention. His eyes immediately widened at the sight of Dean. “….Dean….” But he barely had a second to see the horrified pain in Dean’s eyes before the boy was running from the room. “Dean!”

Dean ran, burning tears blurring his eyes, not a clue where he was going, just knowing that he had to get out of there. Cas…..he was kissing Hannah. Why was he kissing Hannah?

Some part of his mind was insisting that it was nothing, that it had to have been Hannah, not Cas, but he couldn’t fully believe that. Every time Dean had brought up his suspicions about Hannah’s feelings, Cas had laughed it off and told him that Hannah had no interest in him. Now Dean had to wonder if that was all to throw him off the trail.

_Cas wouldn’t do that_ , the voice insisted. But Dean pushed it away. The image of that kiss was still too fresh in his mind, burned into his brain, and it _hurt_ , a stinging ache worse than any he had ever known, and he couldn’t deal with anything else right that moment.

He found himself in front of the door of one of his dance teammates, Cindy, and knocked only once before she opened it. Her eyes widened in surprise when she saw the state of him.

“ _Dean??_ ”

Dean knew he was flushed, eyes red rimmed and watery. “Can I come in?”

 

**~*~**

 

Cas ran up and down the hallways, calling out for his boyfriend. “Dean??” No matter where he went, what floor he was on, there was no answer. “Dean!” He was at a loss, no idea where he would find Dean. His immediate thought had been that Dean had gone to Aaron. He was especially afraid that, with Aaron, in Dean’s sadness and anger, comfort might lead to more. And Castiel would deserve it. Dean had been right about Hannah and he had been too blind to see it, despite how it had perfectly mirrored the situation with Aaron, and now…..now Dean was hurting. Cas couldn’t forgive himself for that. But the thought of Dean kissing Aaron…..his heart ached.

But when he had reached Aaron’s room, the boy had said Dean wasn’t there. Cas hadn’t believed him, had shoved his way inside, but found it to be true…Dean was nowhere in sight. All he could do was apologize, his worry increasing by the minute, and get Aaron to promise to call if Dean turned up.

So now he was back to wandering the halls, calling Dean’s name. There were ten floors in this dorm, and he had been up and down every one by now, some multiple times, with no success.

“DEAN!”

“Hey!”

Cas whirled at the voice, but it was only Naomi, their R.A. She looked furious, and at the sight of her, he felt rather the same. “ _What_ ,” he demanded.

“You’re making a racket, and have been for at least an hour now. Stop it.”

He stared at her. “…..no.”

She was taken aback. Clearly she hadn’t expected that reaction. “No?” she echoed.

“No. Dean’s missing and I’m going to find him.”

Naomi’s eyes narrowed. “Maybe you should get a clue and figure out that if he hasn’t responded by now, he doesn’t want to see you.”

It hurt. _God_ it hurt. Because she was right. Having no response to that, Cas turned his back on her and walked away.

A floor below, Dean listened to the silence as Cas stopped yelling.

“Don’t you want to talk to him?” The question was soft, gentle.

Dean shook his head from where he was lying on his stomach on the bed, arms folded beneath his chin. “No.” Those stirrings of doubt were beginning to shove their way more insistently to the foreground of his mind. The Cas he knew and loved wouldn’t do this to him. It had to have been Hannah. He hadn’t even waited long enough for Cas to explain before he ran from the room. Which, given the circumstances, he found understandable, but still. Cas wouldn’t do this and he had ran. But he couldn’t go back yet….couldn’t face Cas. “Tomorrow,” he said. He still had too much thinking to do, too much to work through. “I’ll talk to him tomorrow.” 

Dean got next to no sleep that night, unaware that, upstairs in the room he shared with Cas, Cas was in much the same situation, curled up in a bed that now felt far too big, way too cold, aching for the boy he loved and hoping one mistake hadn’t cost him everything.

 

**~*~**

 

“Dean!”

Dean stumbled, tripping out of his pirouette. “Yes?”

“That’s the fifth time you’ve messed up today.”

Dean could feel his face burning. “I’m sorry. I’ll do better.”

Miss Elaine shook her head. “It’s not that. We don’t get upset over making mistakes here. It’s just that you’re not paying attention. Your mind is elsewhere. And you’re going to hurt yourself.”

Dean couldn’t look at her, at any of them. It was true. All he could think about was Cas. He nodded. “I know. I….” he bit his lip and looked up at her. “Can I go home?” The words were quiet.

She smiled. “Of course you can.” She leaned in and hugged him. “You never need to ask.”

He squeezed her tightly back, whispering “thank you.” He took his shoes off in a rush, packing up his bag. If there was anything he needed right now, it was to talk to Cas. He _needed_ Cas. Needed to apologize for all that had happened.

He headed off nervously towards their room, determined to set things right.

 

**~*~**

 

Cas didn’t know how he had made it through the day, though in a way he supposed he hadn’t. Every drawing he had done in class had come out terribly, and all notes were completely incomplete. He’d had a pop quiz and he was positive he failed. His heart was aching. He needed Dean.

He pushed open the door to their room and stopped dead. Dean was sitting on their bed. He stared, unable to find words. “……Dean….”

Dean’s face was very nervous, hands anxiously smoothing over the front of his pants. “I…I just wanted to….I’m sorry,” he blurted out.

Cas felt as if someone had slapped him across the face, so great was his surprise. “I….WHAT??” The question only made Dean look more nervous though so he shook his head, and continued. “I mean why are YOU apologizing?”

“Because I shouldn’t have doubted you.” Dean looked at the floor. “I mean, I didn’t, really. Not after maybe half an hour. But I couldn’t go back. It just…..I couldn’t stop picturing it. That kiss. And it hurt. It hurt so much. But I shouldn’t have doubted you for even a second. I know you’d never do that to me.” Those green eyes finally looked up at Cas, wanting confirmation. “Right?”

Cas' heart was breaking, knowing that Dean was apologizing for something that would rightly have given _anyone_ doubts. He shook his head. "No, Dean." Then he saw the panic in those eyes and realized what he'd said, backtracking. "I mean yes, you're right. I wouldn’t. But no, you shouldn't be apologizing. You were well within your rights to be suspicious. It looked bad." He knelt before Dean, taking his face in his hands. "But I didn't want that kiss. I don't care about Hannah. I only care about you. _Love you_."

Dean nodded. “I know. That’s why I feel so terrible.” His face was so flushed. Cas shook his head, kissing him again to halt any further apologies.

“Hush. There is _nothing_ you need to apologize for, Dean. I mean that.” Cas couldn’t help but smile. “You always apologize for things that aren’t your fault.”

“Oi.” Dean frowned at him. “Shut up.”

Cas huffed a laugh. _That_ sounded more like his Dean, which made him happy. He didn’t want Dean feeling guilty. “No.” He stroked Dean’s cheek. “I love you so much.”

Dean smiled. “I love you, too.”

Cas took a good look at Dean for the first time. He was in his workout clothes….he must have come from dance practice. _God_ , he looked cute…those cutoff capris and loose hoodie tank top. Cas smiled, which didn’t go unnoticed.

“What.”

Cas shook his head. “Nothing. I just love you.”

Dean clearly knew there was more to it than that, but he didn’t press. “I love you, too.” He bit back a yawn; Cas carded his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“Tired?”

Dean nodded. “Didn’t sleep much last night,” he admitted. “Missed you too much.”

Something inside Cas melted at that knowledge. “Same here.”

Dean’s hands wound their way into the fabric of Cas’ shirt, tugging. “Come to bed.”

Cas laughed. “Wow. Usually _I’m_ the one who has to beg for a nap.”

“Shaddup.” Dean managed to get Cas lying down beside him and wrapped his entire body around Cas, octopus-like. Cas couldn’t stop smiling; it was so adorable. He gently tugged at Dean’s shirt.

“You look damn cute in these clothes, by the way.”

“My dance clothes?” Dean’s voice was already heavy with sleep.

“Mmhm.”

“Hnn.” A sleepy chuckle. “Weirdo.”

“I so am not. You look adorable. And sexy. And I love it.”

“Mm. C’n show me….later.”

“…..how much I love it?”

With Dean’s head tucked beneath his chin, Cas could feel Dean nod. “Mmhm.” 

He chuckled. “One track mind, you horny little bastard.”

“Mmm….you know it.” And then Dean’s breath was growing heavy and even as he drifted off to sleep. 

Cas smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to his brow. He was overcome with happiness, so relieved and overjoyed that the two of them had patched things up so easily. As with everything involving Dean, it had been as easy as breathing. He wondered if it would always be this way. Somehow, he knew it would be. There was not a doubt in his mind. And it was things like this that told him, more than anything else, that they would be together forever. They just worked too well for things to work out any other way.

Cas pulled Dean ever so slightly closer to him, melding their bodies together, and kissed him once more before settling in, slowly drifting into his own deep, peaceful slumber.

 

**SPRING**

 

“Dean!” Cas tapped his foot anxiously. “You’re going to be late!”

“I feel silly.”

The voice echoed, slightly muffled behind the door to their dorm room where Cas had left Dean to get changed in peace. He had his first recital today. Recital….Dean hated the word. It made him feel like a five year old in a pageant. But that’s what it was called. It wasn’t a full ballet, just a series of pieces strung together. He was nearly caught up to most of the other girls by now, and would even be doing a few lifts and catches with them. As such, he was _incredibly_ nervous. 

Cas wasn’t nervous at all. He knew Dean would be amazing, as he was at all things. “You don’t LOOK silly.”

“How do YOU know? You haven’t even _seen_ me!”

“I know. So come out and _let_ me see you.”

There was a moment of silence, then the door creaked open and Dean slowly stepped out. He was in black tights, perfectly matched with his dance shoes, and a green shirt that brought out the color of his eyes. He took Cas’ breath away.

Dean flushed beneath Castiel’s gaze. “I told you. Stupid.”

“….Dean….” Cas shook his head, moving to him, and he took Dean’s face in his hands. “You look about as far from stupid as possible.” Dean’s cheeks were adorably pink; Cas smiled, stroking that soft blonde hair. “I can’t wait to send the tape of this home.”

Dean’s eyes shot open wide. “Tape??”

Cas was taken aback at that surprise. “….yeah. I was going to videotape you.” But now Dean was shaking his head adamantly ‘no’.

“No. No, no. No taping.”

“Why not?” Cas was completely confused. But Dean didn’t answer, simply looked at the floor, and reasoning hit Cas like a brick. “…..you never told them. You never told your family that you dance…..did you.” But it wasn’t a question.

Dean bit his lip and, after a moment, shook his head. Cas felt an overwhelming sensation of exasperation. “ _Why_ , Dean?”

“Cuz I’m embarrassed, okay!” The words burst out. “My dad….” He still couldn’t look at Cas, which was bad, but expected when it was his dad that he was talking about. That was still a difficult topic for him. “Dancing was another thing high on his list of decidedly un-masculine items. And I know Bobby isn’t dad, I know Bobby is about as far from dad as possible, but I still…..there’s just some innate part of me that just clenches up with fear when I think about telling him, that’s just so scared of what he’ll say.”

Cas’ heart broke, as it always did when Dean talked about his father. He would never be able to understand people like John Winchester, people who expected so much from their children but gave so little in return. He pulled Dean into his arms. “No, Dean. Bobby wouldn’t be upset. If Bobby saw you dance….” He kissed Dean’s temple. “He couldn’t be anything but impressed. You’re _amazing_ , Dean.”

He could feel Dean smile, even as that blush grew. “I love you, Cas.”

“I love you, too.” He pulled away so he could look Dean in the eye. “Now. Here’s what we’re going to do.” He smoothed down the front of Dean’s shirt. “We’re going to go to your recital and you’re going to dance beautifully, like you always do.”

Dean smiled. “Oh, am I?”

“Yes. You are.” He looked deep into Dean’s eyes so there would be no question about what he was going to say next. “And I’m going to film it.”

A hint of nervousness passed through Dean’s eyes but he nodded. “Okay.” Cas smiled.

“And then we’re gonna go home and you’re going to call your parents and tell them all about it.” At that the look of alarm grew and Cas stroked Dean’s cheek reassuringly. “Okay?”

The touch seemed to calm Dean and he bit back whatever nerves he felt, swallowed them down, and nodded. “Yea. Okay.”

Cas smiled. “Good.” He gave Dean a soft kiss. “C’mon, baby. Let’s get you to that show.”

 

**~*~**

 

Cas’ eyes burned with unshed tears the entire time he watched Dean on that stage. He was wonderful to watch on the soccer field, beautiful always, but here onstage, dancing? He was absolutely _gorgeous_.

Near the end of the show, Miss Elaine found him and he heard the crinkling of tissue as she pressed a bouquet of flowers into his hands. Cas had asked her to hold on to the flowers so Dean wouldn’t see them before the show. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“You’re welcome.” They both watched the stage, where Dean and Cindy were finishing up the last few minutes of their duet. “What do you think of your man?”

“He’s AMAZING.” The words were whispered almost reverently, and Miss Elaine smiled. The music came to an end and Cas had to shove the bouquet into the crook of his arm so he could shut off the video camera, applauding as best he could and hollering Dean’s name. Dean could clearly hear him, flushing. Miss Elaine gave Cas a little shove. 

“Go give him the flowers.”

Cas was shaking his head. “He’ll KILL me.” And he would. If Cas brought those flowers up onstage in front of everyone, Dean would blush so bad his face would probably catch on fire from the heat. 

“Then go backstage!” And she was tugging his hand, pulling Cas along with her, up the short flight of steps and backstage. At the same time, Cindy was pulling Dean offstage by one hand and Cas was there waiting, shoving the flowers into Dean’s arms. 

“Cas!” Dean looked down at the bouquet with wide eyes, inhaling the scent of the blood red roses. “…you….” But he didn’t get any further than that before Cas was on him, kissing him.

“You were WONDERFUL!”

Dean blushed. “Thanks.”

“I mean it, Dean.” 

“Oh my God, shut up.” 

“No. You were. You were….absolutely _gorgeous_.” Cas shoved the camera back into his bag, continuing before Dean could interrupt and tell him to shut up again. “Now. I think we have a phone call to make, yeah?”

Dean was officially the color of his roses, but he didn’t argue. “Yea.”

“And we’ll pick up some ice cream on the way home. Tonight….we celebrate.”

Dean smiled. “Okay. That…..that sounds like a great plan.”

Cas stroked his hair, smiling. “I thought so, too.”

 

**~*~**

 

“You do _what?_ ”

Dean winced; Cas squeezed his hand reassuringly. “Ballet.”

“ _Really?_ ”

Dean nodded, remembered that Ellen and Bobby (on two separate lines, with Jo and Sammy sharing the third as best they could) couldn’t see him, and answered again. This time he cleared his throat so the answer came out clearly, unlike how the word “ballet” had stuck in his throat the first time around. “Yea.”

“That…..like, with toe shoes?” That was Sammy. Dean was flaming red just imagining what Sammy was thinking about all this. 

“No, not with toe shoes, Sammy. Boys don’t wear toe shoes.”

“Oh.”

“Dammit.” That was Jo. “Those are cool.”

Cas bit back a snort at that. “Shut up,” Dean hissed at him, but he was suppressing a smile himself. Cas was glad to see it. It was a clear sign of his worry abating somewhat.

“My shoes are still pretty cool, Jo.”

“Are we going to get to see any of this, Dean?” This was Ellen.

Dean nodded again. He always forgot. “Yea. I just had a recital. Cas taped it.”

“Oh, good.” That one was Bobby and Dean felt his heart skip in surprised, anxious hope.

“I…..really? You really think so?”

"Hell yeah. I've seen a ballet before. Those guys are damn good athletes, to do what they do."

Dean felt as if he could fly. He should have known Bobby would be okay with all of it. He HAD known on some level. But to hear Bobby state it outright? It felt so good. A father figure who approved of his relationship with Cas and his love of dance….he had never thought he could have so much good in his life.

“Dean?”

At Ellen’s voice, he realized he’d been quiet for a long time. “I’m sorry. Just…..I love you all so much.”

He felt Cas’ touch in his hair, heard Bobby chuckle. “We love you too, kid. We all love you, too.”

 

**SUMMER BREAK**

 

The recital video played in the living room of the Singer-Harvelle house. Dean was a nervous wreck. Cas was holding his hand and Dean was squeezing it tightly, so afraid of what his family’s reaction would be to his dancing. But it turned out to be nothing but good.

“ _Damn_ , Dean, you’re really good!”

Dean blushed happily. “Thanks, Sammy.”

“Seriously, that…..how do you DO that?” Sam stared at the screen in awe.

Ellen was smiling; she reached over and patted Dean’s knee. “You’re wonderful.”

He was blushing like crazy. “Thanks, majka.”

“Holy shit!” That came from Sam as he watched Dean do a leap and then go immediately into a spin. “How the hell….”

“Told you dancers were real athletes.” Bobby had a proud smile on his face, and it made Dean want to cry. His father would NEVER have been proud of him for something like this. He felt Cas squeeze his hand and looked to him. Cas was smiling. Clearly he knew what Dean was feeling. Dean smiled back, squeezing his hand in return.

“Can I see your shoes?”

Dean turned even redder at Jo’s question but he nodded and disappeared to his room, returning quickly with the ballet slippers and handing them over. She handled them with care, admiring the silken shoes. Sam grinned, looking up at Dean. “Put ‘em on.”

Dean went crimson. “No!”

That grin was splitting Sam’s face; clearly he knew the suggestion would embarrass Dean, which was why he’d brought it up in the first place. “Come on, Dean, show us your stuff.”

Dean looked at Ellen and Bobby with pleading eyes. Bobby chuckled. “Leave the kid alone, Sam.”

“Thanks, Bobby.”

Sam still had that annoyingly smug grin on his face. “Sorry, Dean.”

Dean’s face was burning; he glowered at Sam, managing to bite back the smile that wanted to come forth. “Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“Boys!” Ellen sounded exasperated; both of them laughed.

And standing there in the living room, his sister still toying with his dance shoes and his majka shaking her head at him and his brother, Bobby looking on in amusement as Cas took his hand and gave it another gentle squeeze, Dean knew he was right where he belonged. 

 

**~tbc~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know who remembers the episode with the cursed ballet slippers when we discover that Dean not only likes ballet but actually likes it to the point of wanting to do it. Sam has to tell him more than once to step away from the slippers. So here we go. Dean doing ballet.^^


	3. Junior year.

**SUMMER**

A camera flash went off and Dean blinked. “Hey!”

Aaron lowered the camera, grinning. “What. You two look ridiculous.”

Dean looked at Cas and he couldn’t help but smile. It was true; Cas was covered in paint from head to toe and he supposed he didn’t look much better. The two had moved into their first apartment and had spent the day painting the walls. At this point, they were probably wearing as much paint as the walls were.

Cas grinned at Dean, equally amused by the state they were in. “We do make a pretty pair, don’t we.”

Dean grinned back. “Always do.”

Cas and Aaron both laughed. “Don’t think much of yourself, do you,” Aaron said.

“What. No point denying the truth.” If Dean’s hair were long enough, he would have tossed it. As it were, he went through the motion, eliciting another laugh.

“Here.” Aaron gestured. “Get together, you two. I want a picture.” Dean and Cas obeyed, Dean slinging an arm around Cas’ shoulders. Cas looked at him in surprise, then responded in kind. “Smile!” The camera went off with another bright flash; Aaron smiled. “These are gonna turn out great.” And Dean realized then that Aaron had been sneaking photos all day, in between bouts of painting. He had to have gotten a fair amount. The boy was smiling at them, those sleepy eyes happy, a splotch of pale blue paint on his face.

Dean smiled back at him. “Thanks, Aaron. This was a big help.”

“Yeah, Aaron.” And the smile on Castiel’s face was one hundred percent genuine. Dean was so happy to see it. By now all tension between the two had vanished, Cas no longer holding any grudge over that kiss freshman year. “Thank you. We really appreciate it.”

Aaron nodded, still smiling. “Happy to help.” He hung his camera around his neck. “I’ll be back tomorrow to help you move your furniture in.”

“As long as you don’t mind?” It was too much to ask, but Aaron was offering, and Dean was so thankful once again for the friends the two of them had made. Becky and Corbett were coming too, as well as Dean’s dance partner Cindy and his fellow soccer player Eliot Ness (Dean had _flipped out_ when he heard the guy’s name and had never let him live it down, quoting _‘the Untouchables’_ non-stop. He was actually extremely fortunate the guy tolerated his company, let alone considered him a friend). 

“Not at all. I’m happy to help.” 

“Thank you.” Cas sounded relieved, which made sense considering how much work there was, but Dean was amused nonetheless. “Thank you so much.”

Aaron slipped his shoes on, shaking his head. “No need.” He turned to them with a smile. “Ten o’clock?”

Dean nodded. “Sounds good.”

“Okay, then.” Aaron opened the door, giving a little wave as he stepped outside. “See you tomorrow.”

Dean turned to Cas as the door clicked shut, smiling. “Well. _That_ was a long day.”

“Tomorrow will be even longer.” Cas’ smile grew and he huffed a laugh, thumb brushing at Dean’s cheek. “You’ve got paint all over you.”

“Look who’s talking.”

“Well if you hadn’t _attacked_ me, this wouldn’t have been a problem.” Somewhere during the painting process Dean had come at Cas with a handful of paint and things had escalated from there. Cas was willing to bet that Aaron had gotten a lot of good photos.

“Oh, you loved it.”

“I did.” Cas took Dean’s hands. “Shower?”

Dean gave Cas a kiss. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”

The shower was one of the main reasons they had chosen the apartment. It had the same type of deep, claw-footed tub that Dean’s house in Connecticut had had. They’d had yet to take a bath in there but it was one of the things they were most looking forward to. It was so freaking DEEP. And bubble baths? They would be so awesome. But even the shower was fantastic. The water pressure was amazing, and it stayed hot for an indecently long time.

Cas pressed Dean against the wall, kissing him as the water poured down on them, their soapy-slick bodies pressed together. His hands trailed over Dean’s body, teasing over his nipples to elicit a gasp and then downwards, kneading his stomach, not quite hard enough to tickle but close, and Dean murmured an objection. Cas smiled. He loved the noises he could elicit when he paid attention to Dean’s belly. He slowly trailed one fingertip teasingly along Dean’s side.

“Hey.” Dean’s voice was no more than a mutter; he swatted at Cas’ hand. Cas laughed.

“I love you.”

“You’re mean.”

“Only cuz you’re cute when you’re upset.”

“Thought I was ALWAYS cute.”

“Well, yeah.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s spiky wet hair. “That’s true.”

“So stop tickling.”

Cas laughed. “Okay, okay, I will.” He smiled. “For now.”

When the two were out of the shower and dry, they climbed onto the air mattress they were using as their bed. Just one more night….tomorrow they’d have their furniture moved in, their bed included, and could sleep comfortably. Dean snuggled up to Cas in his usual position, his head rested on Cas’ chest. “I love you,” he murmured.

“I love you, too.”

 

**~*~**

 

The bed wasn’t exceptionally big, but it was heavy. Corbett, Elliot, Dean, and Aaron carried it between the four of them while Cas fluttered anxiously about them, wanting to help but not having room to. Finally, he gave up and turned to the door, figuring he could carry in some of the other furniture. Becky and Cindy were occupied thus, so he moved outside to join them. He was taken aback to see them carrying in a coffee table that he had never before laid eyes on. “Becky…..what…..can I see that?” Nodding, she set it down on the floor, and he crouched down to take a look at it.

It was stained a dark mahogany color, a vine woodburned in a single stripe down the edge of each end, and it was positively lovely. Cas ran his hand over the smooth surface, fingers tracing the vines. “Dean?”

Dean entered the room, running a hand through his hair. “Yea?” But he stopped dead when he saw what Cas was looking at.

“Where’d this come from?” Cas looked over his shoulder and was caught by surprise to see Dean was flushing. “….Dean?”

“Ah…..I made it.”

Cas was shocked. “You MADE this?”

Dean nodded. “Yea. I mean….” He rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous gesture. “We didn’t have much furniture, and I don’t have a job like you….don’t have any real money to contribute to buying any. So I thought I’d make some.”

“You made…..wait. _Some?_ As in there’s _more?_ ”

Dean nodded. “A bedside table…..TV table…..an end table for here in the living room…..I wanted to make more but there wasn’t time what with soccer, and it’s hard to find wood around here. Free wood, that is. And like I said, I’m too poor to really buy any…”

He was apologizing. Dean was apologizing for not having built more furniture. _Built more furniture_. He built furniture for them by _hand_ and he was apologizing for not doing more. Cas grabbed his chin, turning Dean to face him and silencing him with a kiss. When they separated, Dean stared at him with surprise.

“Dean…..this is AMAZING. I can’t believe you did this!”

Dean blushed. “I just wanted to help.”

“This is more than helping. This is….this is _fantastic_. This is more than I can imagine _anyone_ doing. _God_ , Dean, you’re so talented.”

Dean was bright red. “Shut up.”

“No.” Cas kissed Dean again. “You’re perfect and I love you.”

“I love you too.” He stroked Castiel’s cheek. “Should we bring the rest of it inside?”

Cas nodded. “Yeah.” He smiled. “I wanna see the rest of this furniture you made.”

Dean blushed but he didn’t object any further. “Okay.”

Somehow they got everything sorted out by the time the sun set. Their bed was in place and made, their beat up second-hand couch shoved up against the wall, Dean’s gorgeous coffee table placed in front of it, an end table beside it. They still had kitchen necessities and food to be unpacked, but all of the furniture was set up, and it looked like a home, and for now, that was all that mattered.

“I have a present for you.”

Cas and Dean looked at Aaron in surprise. “A present?”

Aaron nodded, handing over a brightly wrapped package. Cas accepted it, then turned to Dean with a smile. “Together?”

Dean laughed and took hold, and the two tore off the paper together, a joint effort, only to reveal a photo frame. It was about the size of a picture window, holding multiple picture frames, all about 5x7 in size, all of them holding photos of Dean and Cas from the day before, painting the house. In each one they were laughing and either painting or smearing paint on each other. In the dead center was a photo that was probably an 8x12 and was the picture Aaron had asked them to pose for before he’d left last night, the two of them with their arms around one another. They were clearly ridiculously happy and deliriously in love, and Cas teared up just looking at it. A glance at Dean showed he was much in the same state.

“Thank you,” Cas whispered. “This….this is _wonderful_.”

Aaron looked so pleased they liked it, so very happy. “You’re more than welcome.”

Dean began looking around. “Where’s that hammer.” He began digging around through all the boxes and piles of other items they’d been using to move in, to put furniture together. “Ha!” He rose triumphantly, hammer and nails in hand. “This is going up right…..here.” He climbed onto the couch, positioning the nail right in the center of the wall and gently tapping it into place, holding his hands out to Cas for the photo frame, then hanging it in place. “There.” He jumped off the couch and stood back to admire his work. The picture was directly in the dead center of the wall, on display for all to see. He turned and smiled to Aaron. “Thank you.”

Aaron was flushed, so happy that they liked his gift. “You’re welcome. Really. You two…” He was clearly trying to find the right words. “….you two just looked so happy.” He smiled. “I wanted you to have something to remember that day by.”

Dean blushed happily at that. Because it was true. Those pictures truly had captured something special: they showed just how happy and how deeply in love he and Cas were. And he would never be able to thank Aaron enough for giving them this. But that wouldn’t stop him from trying. “Thank you,” he said yet again.

“Oh my God, stop!” Aaron laughed.

“I’m sorry!”

“BOTH of you stop!” Corbett interrupted. “Or you’re not getting any Chinese!”

“Whoa, what? Chinese?” THAT caught Dean’s attention.

“Yeah. We thought we’d all get Chinese and watch a movie,” Corbett said. Though it seemed as if at the moment “we” was only him and Eliot. Becky had gotten distracted by the photos. She often got distracted when it involved two cute boys. Luckily, this wasn’t just limited to Cas and Dean, or they would have big problems.

“Oh man. That sounds good. Great.” Dean turned to Aaron and Cas. “Good?”

“Sounds great.” Cas was smiling. So was Aaron. _God_ , he was so happy to see them getting along. He didn’t think he’d ever get over that.

“Becky?” Becky was still looking at the photos. “BECKY!” She jumped, startled, and Dean had to bite back a snort of laughter. “Chinese?”

“Oh! Yeah. Good!”

“Okay.” Dean looked around. “Anyone got a menu?”

Luckily Cindy had thought to bring one and, as they all gathered around it, Dean looked at the group of them. He still desperately missed their old group from high school, and knew that they would most likely never have another like it, but, slowly but surely, this group was growing more and more tight knit. Slowly but surely, he was growing to rely on them, and they on him. And, slowly but surely, he and Cas were beginning to find another family.

Cas looked to him, smiling. “You know what you want?”

Dean returned the smile. “Yea. I do.”

And in some ways, he thought he almost had it.

 

**FALL**

 

Cas was curled up on the couch, reading. He still hadn’t found a hobby to occupy his time while Dean was at practice. He would normally say he couldn’t count how many books he had read in the last year, but he had been keeping track, writing them down in a tiny notebook. This one was _‘Breakfast of Champions’_ by Vonnegut. Vonnegut was Dean’s favorite author, so he had been slowly working his way through the man’s entire works. It wasn’t his usual type of book, but he could appreciate the man’s talent. 

He suddenly felt a kiss on his cheek and twitched, startled. “Dean!”

The blonde smiled at him. “Awfully distracted, aren’t you?” He frowned, peering over Cas’ shoulder. “What’re you reading?” When he saw the title, his face lit up. “Vonnegut!”

Cas had to laugh at that expression. “Yes, Vonnegut.”

Dean nuzzled against his cheek, kissing him. “I love you.”

He couldn’t help another laugh. “Cuz I’m reading Vonnegut?”

“Mmhm.” Another kiss, and another, trailed down his throat.

Cas chuckled, tilting his head so Dean could continue. “I forgot how much literature turns you on.”

“Mm. Especially GOOD literature.”

With a laugh, Cas turned, giving Dean a sharp tug, and Dean let him, falling easily into Cas’ lap, flat on his back, legs draped over the arm of the couch. “I love you,” Dean said with a smile.

Cas stroked Dean’s hair. “I love you, too.”

Dean reached up, cupping Cas’ face. “So…..anniversary.”

Cas feigned confusion. “Anniversary? What anniversary?”

Dean was surprised and upset. “OUR anniversary!” But there was something in his eyes, a look of suspicion; clearly he didn’t believe Cas had really forgotten. “You didn’t forget our anniversary.”

Cas maintained that confused expression for a moment longer but that petulant look on Dean’s face was too much for him to handle and he burst into laughter. Dean glared. “I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“Unfortunately you’re right.” He tugged a lock of Cas’ messy brown hair. “So….what do you want to do?”

“Do?”

“For our anniversary!” Dean sounded exasperated.

Cas couldn’t help but laugh. Dean was just too damn cute. “Well…..I DID have some ideas,” he admitted. Dean waved his hand, gesturing for Cas to continue. “Well….” He flushed slightly. “There’s a carnival in town.”

Dean was taken aback. “A carnival?”

Cas flushed even more. “Yeah….a carnival. I just thought maybe….it’s something different. I thought it could be fun.” He couldn’t think what else to say, too embarrassed. “I’m sorry if it’s stupid…”

Dean shook his head. “It’s not stupid. It’s….it’s awesome, Cas.”

Cas was surprised. “Really?”

“Yea! That’s so cool! I mean….how did you think of that?”

Cas shrugged. “Honestly? I saw the poster and it made me think of you.”

“Really? Me?” Dean was surprised, and intrigued. “Why me?”

“Because it’s so quirky….and so are you.”

Dean blushed at the compliment, but smiled. “I love you.”

Cas stroked his cheek. “I love you, too.”

 

**~*~**

 

The view from the top of the Ferris Wheel was fantastic. The entire carnival was spread out before them, the lights glittering brightly, more brilliant than all the stars in the sky. The music from the various rides could be heard, tinkling quietly.

Dean wrapped an arm around Cas. “It’s beautiful.”

Cas smiled. “It is.”

The wind was blowing, just cold enough that it made huddling close sensible, though they would have done it anyway. Dean nuzzled Cas’ throat, eliciting a happy sigh. “This was a great idea,” Dean murmured.

“I’m glad you think so.” 

Dean offered the bag of cotton candy they had bought earlier, and Cas took some. It honestly was the most perfect night. Their anniversaries had always been wonderful, but this was so, to use Cas’ word, quirky, that it was that much more special. 

He gave Cas’ hand a squeeze, and the brunette looked to him. Dean smiled. “Take me home and make love to me?”

Cas huffed a laugh, returning the smile. “With pleasure.”

 

 

**WINTER**

 

“Cas!”

Cas jumped at the sound of Dean’s voice. He was caught up in yet another book. This time it was _‘Game of Thrones’_ , and he had lost himself in the plot so deeply that he hadn’t even noticed Dean enter the room. “You scared me to death!”

“Sorry.” Dean looked at the book in Cas’ hand and frowned. “You know, you’ve been doing nothing but read for about a year now. Not that reading’s bad,” he continued hurriedly. “Obviously you know how much I love reading. But you need something to do BESIDES reading. You’ve practically got a forest of books taking over our apartment. And this?” He picked up the tiny notebook that Cas had been using to keep track of the books he was reading and thumbed through it, then looked up at Cas in disbelief. "Cas.....this is about ten English class's worth of reading material!" He shook his head. “We need to get you out of this room.” 

“Dean…” But Cas got no further before Dean was dragging him to his feet; his book slipped through his fingers. “Dean! My book! I lost my place!” 

Dean shook his head. “You’re coming to dance practice with me. And afterwards we’re going to find something to do. Find you a hobby.” He looked to Cas once more. “Again, I’m not saying reading is bad. But you can’t spend all your time cooped up. You need to get out of the house.”

Cas couldn’t help but concede the point, and let himself be dragged along. It didn’t hurt that Dean was wearing his dance clothes, those capris and hoodie tank top that Cas loved so much. He looked so Goddamn sexy and adorable in that outfit.

Everyone else was already there when Dean and Cas arrived. Cas felt out of place, but he smiled and waved at everyone.

Miss Elaine’s smile was somewhat regretful. “It doesn’t look like we’re going to be able to rehearse tonight, Dean.”

“What?” Dean was surprised. 

“The CD player isn’t working,” she explained. “We don’t have music to dance to.”

Dean looked so dismayed that Cas’ heart ached. He stepped forward, raising a hand. “I can play.”

Everyone in the room looked at him in surprise, Dean most of all. Cas gestured to the piano in the corner, much forgotten. “I can read music. I’ve never played piano so I probably won’t be very good, but I could give it a try.”

Everyone looked so happy, Miss Elaine so grateful, but it was Dean’s face that got to Cas the most. He was lit up from within, and not because they would be able to practice. No, he was proud of Cas, so proud, and Cas hadn’t even DONE anything yet. What if he was terrible? Yet somehow he knew that, no matter whether he was good or bad, it wouldn’t matter to Dean. Even the simple little fact that Cas could read music was impressive to the blonde. Dean leaned in, cupping Cas’ cheek as he gave him a gentle kiss. “Thank you, baby.”

Cas could feel himself blushing. “You’re welcome.” He looked to Miss Elaine. “Do you have any music?”

She bent down, fishing in her bag. “Amazingly, yes. We never use it, but I still carry a folder around….just in case.” She pulled out a worn purple folder. It looked ancient, as if she’d had it for years. Opening it, she flipped through until she found the proper music. “Ah!” She pulled it out and handed it to Castiel with a smile. “Here. This is what we’ve been working on.”

Cas looked at the sheet music. It was from the Nutcracker. He looked up at Dean with a grin. “You gonna be the Sugarplum Fairy?”

Dean smacked his shoulder. “Shut up!” Cas only burst into laughter; Dean glowered. “I hate you.” He gave Cas a little shove in the direction of the piano. “Shut up and go play.”

Cas felt a flutter of nervousness fill him but he obeyed, moving across the room to seat himself at the piano. His eyes scanned the music. It had been a while since he had studied any music, not since middle school, and he’d never had occasion to put the skill into practice; it had simply been something he’d had to learn in music class. He had gotten excellent grades but he wasn’t sure how much of it he remembered. He hoped it had all stuck.

Cas glanced behind him. The dancers were all in line, waiting patiently for him. “Ready?”

“Whenever you are,” Miss Elaine responded.

Cas took a deep breath and began. The notes flowed easily, and he felt a wave of relief. His confidence grew after that, and he settled into a comfortable groove. He wanted to look up, to watch Dean, but he was too scared he would mess up if he looked away from the sheet music. He was feeling comfortable but not THAT comfortable.

When the music came to an end he was actually disappointed; after that first nervous beginning, he had enjoyed himself immensely, and only missed a couple notes. He was startled to hear clapping, and spun around on the bench. All of the dancers were applauding, Dean hardest of all. Then he was crossing the room, hands cupping Cas’ face as he kissed him.

“That was WONDERFUL, Cas!” His face was aglow with happiness. “Are you certain you’ve never played before?”

Cas was blushing; he shook his head. “I haven’t.”

Dean just looked at Cas, shaking his head with awe on his face. “That was….. _damn_ , Cas. That was AMAZING!”

Cas was never going to stop blushing. “I’m glad I could help you guys.”

“You definitely helped.” Dean hesitated as if thinking. “Did you enjoy yourself?”

“Yes!” Cas responded fervently. “It was wonderful!”

Dean smiled, stroking Cas’ face. “I think we found your new hobby.”

Cas was completely taken aback. The idea hadn’t even occurred to him. But a smile lit up his face; he nodded. “I think you’re right.”

Dean looked almost happier than Cas felt. Cas loved how he could always see how much Dean loved him, how happy Dean was for him whenever something good happened to him. Dean took Castiel’s hand in his own, smiling. "I _knew_ you'd be good. Got those wonderful artist hands." He gently stroked Cas' hand. "Long, graceful fingers."  


Cas looked at his hands as if for the first time. It was true. He had never really thought about it before but he DID have long fingers. That had to have helped with the piano. He chuckled. “I guess so.”

“Hey.”

The two looked up; all the dancers were watching them but it was Cindy who had spoken. She was, after all, Dean’s closest friend on the team. She was smiling at them, a broad grin. “If you two are quite done flirting…?”

Dean stuck out his tongue at her and Cas huffed a laugh; the blonde turned back to him with a grin. “Guess we’re gonna run it again?”

Cas gave him a gentle kiss, murmuring “gladly.”

 

 **~*~**

 

Dean finished executing a series of fouettés, coming out of the fifth when the music abruptly stopped, and turning to look at Cas. “Why’d you stop?”

Cas was sitting at the piano, staring at Dean with wide eyes, completely dumbfounded. Dean cocked his head. “….Cas?”

Cas seemed to finally shake himself out of whatever daze he was in. “You….you looked so fucking gorgeous. God, Dean.”

Dean blushed. “It’s just some fouettés.”

“You can’t tell me those aren’t hard.”

“……they’re not so bad anymore….”

That made Cas laugh. “Anymore, huh.” After that first day with the dancers, Cas had quickly found that he was also fairly proficient at the guitar. And ever since they had discovered Castiel’s talent at playing the piano, he and Dean had been practicing together. In their free time Cas would play the guitar and Dean would sing along (he had an exceptionally sweet voice), or they would go to the rehearsal space, where Cas would improvise music and Dean would make up a dance to go with it. It was the highlight of the week for both of them. 

He rose from the bench and moved to Dean, cupping his cheek. “It’s hard. I can tell. And you do it so well.” Dean’s face was burning hot with flush. “Really, Dean, you look beautiful.”

Dean managed a smile, despite the blush. “Was that the reason you stopped playing? Struck dumb by my beauty?”

Cas laughed. “As silly as it may sound, yes.” He kissed Dean. “But I always am.”

“Flatterer.” _God_ , that blush was adorable. Dean gave Cas a quick kiss. “You ready to go?”

“I don’t get to watch you dance any more?” Cas sounded disappointed. Dean burst into laughter.

“How about tomorrow? You have time tomorrow?”

Cas nodded eagerly. “I do.”

Dean chuckled. “Then we’ll come back tomorrow.” He ran his fingers through Cas’ hair, tugged a lock. Cas smiled.

“Promise?”

Dean gave him a soft kiss. “I _promise_.”

 

 

**SPRING**

 

Castiel shut the apartment door and leaned back against it, exhausted. It had been a long day at school, and at work. He rubbed his face tiredly, realizing his face was unshaven yet again. As of late, he had been forgetting to shave in the morning, so tired or distracted by the thought of his classes and projects. Dean teased him all the time, called it his “peachfuzz”. Cas smiled at the thought. It had irked him at first but now he found it….rather sweet. 

He hoped Dean was home. Dean had begun taking on some work hours in the evening….nothing much, just an “as needed” basis as a local grocery store. Cas had protested, told Dean he was doing too much. At least right now Dean didn’t have soccer going on, but between classes and dancing and the job, it was just too much; he was going to tire himself out.

“Dean?”

“In here.”

Relieved to hear Dean’s voice, Cas headed into the bedroom and stopped dead. There was a present there, wrapped in brightly colored paper. “….what’s that?”

Dean was grinning. “It’s for you.”

“…..Dean.” Cas felt a wave of some unidentified emotion. It wasn’t quite exasperation, but it was something akin to it. “….did you spend your money on me? That money you’ve been working so hard for?”

“Cas I know what you’re going to say and don’t say it. I wanted to get something for you.”

Cas sighed. “You drive me crazy, you know that.”

“Oh yea.” Dean grabbed Cas’ hand, tugging him towards the bed where the present lay. “Open it!”

Cas shook his head but he sat on the bed and did as he was told, pulling the box into his lap and tearing the paper off. When he lifted the lid, his eyes widened and he looked up at Dean. “…..Dean….” Dean was still smiling at him. “You _didn’t_ ….” He pulled out a guitar. It was old and clearly used, but the strings were new and it was in working condition. He trailed his fingers over the strings, delighting in the clear sound they made.

“Do you like it?”

Cas looked up at Dean in disbelief. “Dean….” He threw his arms around Dean. “I LOVE it!”

Dean laughed. “Hey, careful! Don’t drop it!”

“Oh!” Cas pulled away, catching the guitar in his lap before it could slip to the floor. He looked at it again, fingers stroking it lovingly. “Dean….I can’t believe you _did_ this.” He regarded it appreciatively, then shook his head. “You shouldn’t have. You don’t have the money.”

“It doesn’t matter how much money I have. You love playing, and you’re wonderful at it. I want you to have it. You deserve it.”

Cas couldn’t help but feel warmth filling him, happiness flooding every inch of him. “You’re so Goddamn sweet.”

Dean huffed a laugh at that. “No. I just love you. And I want you to have what you want.”

Cas kissed him. “I love you.”

Dean stroked his cheek. “Play for me?”

Cas smiled. “Only if you sing.”

“Of course.”

So Cas pushed back on the bed, settling into a better position to play in, fingers beginning to pluck out the chords to _‘Hey Jude’_. Dean smiled as he recognized the tune; he opened his mouth and began to sing. “Hey Jude…don’t make it bad.”

And sitting together, plucking out the chords on his new guitar, listening to Dean’s sweet voice, Cas couldn’t think of a better place to be.

 

**~*~**

 

Cas’ phone began buzzing, defeaning in the silence of the library. He grabbed it, glancing furtively around. Wasn’t the whole point of the vibrate mode on a phone so that the ringing didn’t disturb anyone? The damn buzzing was nearly as loud as his ringer. 

He checked the screen. It was Dean’s friend Cindy. That worried him. Why would she be calling him? She only ever called when she was looking for Dean….but he should be at rehearsal with her right now. 

Cas answered the phone, covering his mouth as he whispered into it. “Hello?”

“Cas? You need to come.”

Cas’ heart began racing. “What is it. What’s wrong.”

“It’s Dean.”

“Is he okay??”

“Yes. He just—“

“Cas?? Is that Cas??” Dean’s voice came in loud and clear over the background, and Cas felt a wave of relief to hear it.

“He twisted his ankle,” Cindy said, and there was a note of amusement in her voice, clearly at Dean’s antics. Cas would wager good money that Dean wasn’t behaving well.

“Is he….how bad is he….”

“He’ll be alright. But he needs help getting back to your place. Can you come get him?”

“Of course. Of course I can. I’ll be right there.”

If Dean had sounded anxious over the phone, he was impossibly irritated by the time Castiel got there. He was seated, shoes removed, but when he saw Cas he tried to rise. “Cas!” But he quickly found all of the girls shoving him back into his seat and he glared. “Dammit, guys, come on!”

Cas shook his head. “Can never behave yourself, can you.” He crouched down in front of Dean. It was easy to tell which foot Dean had hurt. It was swollen and bruised. He looked up at Dean. “How did you do this?”

Dean gave a shrug of his shoulders. “Landed a jump weird. Rolled it.” Cas just shook his head. “What?”

“You’re exasperating.”

“I didn’t mean to!” he protested.

“I know you didn’t. But you still did. _God_ , looking after you is a constant job.” 

“Oh, shut up,” Dean grumbled.

Cas chuckled. “No.” He looked to the others. “Can you help me get him to the car?”

They made their way outside without incident. Dean kept trying to put weight down on his foot but Cas would swat his shoulder every time. “Cas, I’m perfectly capable of walking. It doesn’t hurt at all.”

“Dean, just because you have a freakishly high level of pain tolerance doesn’t mean you’re not hurt.” He could hear Dean grumbling and the girls giggling and couldn’t help but smile.

He was glad they didn’t live far from campus. He wanted to get Dean into pajamas and into bed. Miss Elaine had written down some instructions for them and they seemed easy enough to follow….so long as Cas could get Dean to behave. And therin lay the challenge.

He got Dean lying down, his foot propped up and iced, and it wasn’t two minutes before Dean started complaining. “This is cold.”

“Of course it is. It’s ice.”

“And boring. I don’t wanna do this for four weeks!”

“Two to four,” Cas corrected. “Miss Elaine said two to four. And that’s only an estimate. Though I’d say she should know, after all these years dancing and looking at injuries.”

“Yea.” Dean was pouting something awful. It was pretty cute.

“Here.” Cas leaned over, reaching for his guitar. “I’ll distract you, grumpy.” And he began playing, singing “hey Dean, don’t make it bad.”

Dean glowered at him. “You’re such a dick.” But he couldn’t help but join Cas in laughing. It made Cas so happy to see that Dean could joke about the song now….that he felt that comfortable with Cas.

So he broke into another song by the Beatles, _‘In My Life’_ , singing along haltingly. Dean smiled. “Love your voice.”

Cas laughed. “Dean….we both know that when it comes to singing I’m tone deaf.”

“Yup. And I love it.”

Cas just shook his head, grinning. He definitely had the greatest boyfriend ever. And they would get through this. Despite how antsy and grumpy Dean was inevitably going to be at being cooped up, unable to dance, they would make it through. 

“Though I know I’ll never lose affection,” he sang. “For people and things I’ve met before, I know I’ll often stop and think about them. In my life…I’ll love you more.”

Dean looked at him, a smile in those big green eyes, and Cas smiled back.

“In my life, I’ll love you more.”

 

 

**SUMMER BREAK**

 

Castiel’s face was aglow at the sight of his home. The past two years they had all gathered and eaten at the Singer-Harvelle household. To come here first felt wonderful.

Dean’s ankle had patched up perfectly. It had been three weeks of neverending whining, but they had survived. Cas had done more drawings of Dean than ever before, if that was possible….some of his best work, if he did say so himself.

Gabriel walked out to meet them, a grin on his face. That smile was infectious. Cas couldn’t help but smile in return.

"Hey, Cas." Gabriel hugged Cas tight, pulling away to look at him. He brushed a fingertip against Cas' cheek. "Nice peachfuzz."

Dean burst into laughter, practically doubled-over. Gabriel looked at him then back to Cas, questioningly, while Cas glared at his boyfriend. "Did I miss something?"

"Dean says that to me all the time. Those exact same words."

Dean finally managed to gain some semblance of control over himself. "Cas doesn't shave much these days."

"I forget!" Cas protested.

"Cas....how do you forget?" Gabriel looked utterly exasperated, but in an affectionate way.

"I don't know! I'm busy with work!"

Now Gabe's attention turned to Dean. "And Dean....you put up with this? How do you handle the beard burn?"

Sam made a gagging sound at that, even moreso when Dean came up behind Castiel and slipped his arms around Cas' waist. Leaning his chin on Cas' shoulder, he rubbed their cheeks together, the stubble scraping lightly. "You get used to it."

Gabe shuddered but Cas barely noticed, turning to give Dean a soft kiss. "I love you."

Dean smiled, stroking his cheek and the fuzz there. “I love you, too.”

Cas nuzzled into that touch, that “peachfuzz” tickling Dean’s palm, and Dean chuckled. It was strange. Cas had been so happy to come to his house before Dean’s, but in the end he realized it didn’t matter. Wherever they went, wherever they ended up, it was home. They MADE it their home. As long as they were together, it would always be that way. Home.

“Hey!” Dean looked up. Ellen was on the porch now, looking down at them. “Yoo hoo! Anybody home?”

Cas almost laughed at the words, and how close they were to what he was just thinking. He nodded, looking to Dean with a smile. Dean looked amused. “What. What’re you smiling at?”

“You.” Cas wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck. “You’re my home.”

He could see the way the words hit Dean, warmth and happiness filling every inch of Dean’s face, and then he was being kissed. “You……I love you. I love you _so much_.”

“Hey!”

They broke apart, turning to see Ellen still waiting, Jo now by her side. 

“Are you two gonna stop kissing and come eat?”

Dean turned to Cas with an abashed smile. “Shall we?”

Cas nodded. “After you.”

And, linking arms, they headed inside towards the rest of their families, to enjoy the beginning of the rest of their summer.

 

**~tbc~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's what fouettés look like (start the video around 2:23 seconds):  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O0k1nO8PjSU
> 
> I apologize for the lack of smut in this chapter. I'm probably going to be filling in some storyline in the drabble story. Only starship_destiel has sent me an idea so we'll see what happens with it.
> 
> The SEQUEL sequel will still be coming as well, whenever I get real inspiration on. So if you have drabble thoughts, send them my way to fill up the time until that gets going!


	4. Senior year.

**SUMMER**

“I still can’t believe you won’t let me get rid of this stuff.”

Cas turned to see Dean looking at the end table he had built for them when they had moved into their apartment junior year, the matching coffee table. “Why would I?”

“Because we have furniture back home in Connecticut! We could have brought it back with us!”

Cas just shook his head stubbornly. “No. We’re _never_ getting rid of this furniture. It’s beautiful and you made it and I LOVE it.”

Dean shook his own head, grumbling “you’re ridiculous.”

Cas chuckled, coming up behind Dean and kissing the back of his neck. “I love you.”

Dean glanced back at him, and he couldn’t help but smile. “I love you, too.”

 

~*~

 

Cas came home on one exceptionally bright, sunny day. Classes still hadn’t started yet and while he had his job at the library to keep him busy, on the days he didn’t work, he was still lonely without Dean. Luckily enough, he had sweet talked the janitor into letting him into the arts building so he could play piano. That kept him nice and occupied, and he was getting better and better by the day.

“Dean?” The other boy should be home by now but there was no sound. “Dean, are you home?”

“In here.” 

Cas followed Dean’s voice down the hall to the bathroom and was blown away by the heat and steam emerging from the room. Clearly Dean had just finished with a shower and yes, there he was, a towel wrapped around his waist, hair a mess of wet spikes. He turned to Cas, smiling. “Hey, baby.”

“Hi.” Cas leaned in and gave Dean a kiss. “Did you have a good practice?”

Dean nodded. “Yup. How about you? Have fun with the piano?”

Cas smiled. “Always.”

“Good.” Dean followed Cas from the room to the bedroom, flipping on the light. Cas’ eyes were immediately drawn to Dean’s bare chest. Dean often played soccer shirtless and every day Cas noticed more and more freckles popping out on his shoulders, the work of the sun. It was impossibly sexy.

“---thought maybe we could…” Dean realized Castiel wasn’t hearing a word he was saying, was simply staring at him, and he paused with his shirt in hand. “….Cas?”

Cas grabbed the t-shirt from Dean’s hands and tossed it aside. Dean looked at him in surprise but he didn’t get to say anything before he was being kissed, deeply and fiercely. “…I….what,” he asked stupidly when Cas had finally let him go.

“Do you have _any_ idea how many freckles you have right now?”

Dean glanced down at his shoulders. “Yea…..the sun makes them come out.”

Cas barely heard him, too busy laying kisses all along his throat and shoulders. Dean’s breath caught; he couldn’t move, could simply stand there and take it. It felt so fucking good. “ _Fuck_.”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Cas breathed happily in between kisses.

“Do I really have that many?”

Cas nodded, pulling back to look at Dean. “Yup. All over your face, too. The sun made the ones on your nose stand out.”

Dean's hand flew to his face where freckles were scattered across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. "I know." He was blushing now. "It happens every summer." 

Cas was smiling. "Do you know that when you blush it makes your freckles stand out even more?" 

"Oh my God shut up!" Dean was now even redder. 

Cas laughed. "No. I _love_ it." He leaned in and traced his lips along that trail of freckles, leaving fluttering kisses as he went.

“Cas.”

“Mm?” Cas didn’t stop. Dean’s fingers curled in the fabric of Cas’ shirt, clenching.

“….take me to bed?”

Cas pulled back, looking at Dean with surprise. Dean’s face was flushed, freckles popping, but there was unmistakable desire written there. Cas kissed him.

“With pleasure.”

 

 

**FALL**

 

“Dean?”

“Mm?”

Cas stroked Dean’s hair, enjoying the soft breeze coming in the window, the last vestiges of summer before the cold of fall really set in. It felt especially nice after the rather enthusiastic round of sex the two had just enjoyed. “Would you…”

When Cas didn’t continue, Dean poked him. “Yea?”

“...would you ever consider going pro?”

“Pro?” Dean sounded completely taken aback. “What…..with soccer?”

“Of course with soccer!”

There was a long moment as Dean pondered it. “…..I never really thought about it before.” 

“Well,” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s soft hair. “You have lots of time to consider it before the end of the year.”

There was a moment’s silence and then Dean gave a startled burst of laughter. “Cas…..I haven’t even been _asked_ yet.”

“No, but you will be.”

“Cas….” Dean shook his head, amused. “You have no way of knowing that.”

Cas shook his head. “I know. You’re too good for them _not_ to ask you.”

Dean leaned up and kissed Cas, a smile on his face. “Silly. You have so much faith in me.”

“Because you’re amazing.”

“Oh, hush.” Dean was quiet, simply looking at Cas, finally speaking up, hesitantly. “What would you want me to do?”

“Me?” Cas shook his head. “I want you to do whatever you want to do…whatever makes you happy.”

Dean smiled, giving Cas a kiss. “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too.” He kissed Dean’s forehead. “Sleep, baby.”

 

**~*~**

 

It was mid-November and Dean had a soccer game that night. Cas always tried to attend, but sometimes work prevented that. This was one of those nights. Still, it was getting pretty late for Dean to be out-- almost an hour after Cas was out of work, and he was beginning to get worried. He had debated calling but it wasn’t quite at that point yet and he didn’t want to be the needy boyfriend. Give it a few more minutes.

Just as he was fiddling with his cell phone, it rang. He answered it hurriedly. “Dean?”

“CAS!”

“…..Dean?” Dean sounded hyper. And loud. Which only meant one thing: Dean was drunk. Cas wasn’t sure whether to be amused or not. Dean was very good at making his way safely home when drunk, never driving himself, but in this case he was out with the team, and Cas worried about the effect they might have on Dean. “Are you drunk?”

“YUP!”

Cas still couldn’t help but laugh. Dean was just such a funny drunk. “Okay. What’s up? Why’re you calling?”

“I’M AT THE TATTOO PARLOR!”

….oh no. “….why?”

"I'M GONNA GET A PLATYPUS ON MY ASS!" 

Cas felt that all too familiar emotion of ‘I’m sure this will be funny later but at the moment….’. “OH MY GOD, DEAN, NO! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Visions of Dean with a platypus tattooed on his ass ran through his head and yeah, it was both hilarious and horrifying. “Is it that tattoo parlor across from school? Next door to Dominos?”

“YUP!”

“Okay. Okay, you stay RIGHT THERE.” Cas was slipping on his shoes and jacket as he spoke, grabbing his keys. “No tattoos, you hear me? Do not do a THING until I get there!”

“Okay!!!” Dean was so damn cheerful. 

Cas hadn’t driven so fast since he’d rushed to Dean’s side the night after that infamous soccer game in high school. He threw open the door to the tattoo parlor. There was a crowd of soccer players there, many of them looking fairly drunk as well. What the hell. Wasn’t there a rule about not tattooing people who were drunk? Apparently this place didn’t care.

He spotted Dean in the midst of the crowd. “Dean!”

“Cas!" Dean looked ridiculously happy to see him; within seconds, Cas found himself with an armful of Dean. “You’re here!”

“I’m here. Now what’s this about getting a platypus tattooed on your ass?”

“It’s my POWER animal.”

That nearly made Cas snort with laughter right there. Of all the power animals Dean chose, it was a platypus, one of the most awkward animals there is. “Okay, it’s your power animal. Does that really mean you need it on your ass?” Dean cocked his head as if contemplating this. Cas gave him a gentle kiss. "Please don't. You have a ridiculously cute butt. I'd prefer to keep it unmarred." 

Dean's face broke into a goofy grin. "You like my ass?" 

Cas chuckled. "I do. You should know that by now, dumbass." And even though the other players were still all listening in, he couldn't help adding "come home with me and I'll show you how much." 

In a flash, Dean had grabbed Cas' hand and was dragging him towards the door. "See you later, guys!" They exited into the street to the catcalls of the rest of the team, Cas laughing at Dean's enthusiasm.

That enthusiasm was even more apparent once they got in the car. Dean’s hands wandered, running over Cas’ groin. He stiffened immediately beneath that touch. 

“Dean.” He brushed Dean’s hand away. “Don’t. Behave till we get home.”

“No.” The voice was petulant. “Want you.”

“I’ll drive fast.” And he did. That didn’t stop Dean from making advances on him. Those hands found Cas’ groin again, this time undoing his zipper. “Dean.” His voice was warning this time, but Dean only chuckled.

“Eyes on the road, babe.” And then he was easing Cas’ cock from his slacks and leaning in, that wet mouth taking Cas in all the way.

“FUCK!”

Dean only chuckled and hummed his agreement around his mouthful, eliciting another moan. Cas’ hands tightened on the steering wheel.

“Dean, this is not at all appropriate, or safe.”

Dean pulled slowly and teasingly back, releasing Cas. “Then get us home….and I’ll stop.”

“I’m trying!” It wasn’t far now. “And when we get home, I’m paying you back for this.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. Fucking you to within an inch of your life.”

“Mmm….” Dean licked a bead of precum off the tip of Cas’ cock, relishing in the whimper it pulled from Cas. “….I’m looking forward to it.”

Cas could have wept with joy when they reached the house. He barely let Dean get out of the car before he had him by the collar, dragging him into the house. Dean was all too happy to let himself be manhandled, letting Cas slam him up against the wall once inside, slipping a knee in between Dean’s legs. Dean whimpered, grinding shamelessly against it, nipping at Cas’ lip as they kissed.

Cas pulled away to whisper breathlessly “gonna fuck you so hard.”

“Oh _God_ ,” Dean whimpered.

Cas grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked him off the wall. “Bedroom.”

Dean obeyed, allowing Cas to boss him down the hallway to their room, standing obediently still as Cas stripped him, nearly tearing Dean’s shirt in his rush to get him naked. Then he gave Dean a shove onto the bed. “On your hands and knees,” he ordered.

Dean felt a shiver run through him. “ _Yes_ ,” he whispered, and obeyed, going to all fours. Seconds later he jumped when Cas smacked his ass….hard. “Fuck!”

“Soon.” That hand stroked Dean’s ass, soothing over the spot he just smacked. Dean’s arms, supporting him, wobbled at that touch, so sweet against the sting of the smack. Then a slickened finger was pressing into him and he bit his lip to hold back a moan. Cas was tearing him apart in the most wonderful way possible, and all as the result of one little tattoo?

Cas worked thoroughly but efficiently, opening him up while teasing over that sweet spot until he almost couldn’t support himself, a whimpering mess. “Cas….Cas, _please_.”

“Please what?”

“Goddammit, Cas. Fuck me! Please fuck me!”

He felt Cas’ body press against his, lips brush his ear as he whispered “gladly.” Then Cas’ cock was pressing against him, into him, filling him so full and _God_ he wasn’t gonna last. He clenched fistfuls of bedsheet, forehead pressed to the mattress. “ _Fuck_ , Cas.”

Castiel’s hips rolled forward, rocking hard into Dean. His hands caressed Dean's ass lovingly. "So beautiful," he murmured. “You’re so Goddamn beautiful.” Dean’s only response was a whimper. “And you were going to mar this with a tattoo?” He gave Dean’s ass another little smack. “Never gonna do that, are you.”

Dean shook his head. “No. Not gonna do that. Promise.”

“Mm…” Cas traced Dean’s ass, it’s perfect shape. “Beautiful.” He leaned down, kissing his way up Dean’s spine. “You’re beautiful. And you’re mine.”

Dean moaned. “Yours. All yours. Oh God, Cas.”

“Gonna come for me, baby?” Dean managed a frantic nod. “Come on, then. Come. Need me to touch your cock? Hmm?” And he slipped his hand beneath Dean, wrapping his fingers around Dean’s cock and giving it a teasing stroke. Dean cried out at that first contact, hips bucking, thrusting into Cas’ touch. _Fuck_ , that was sexy. 

“Cas….oh fuck, _Cas!_ ” And Dean’s arms gave out on him as he came, face pressed into the mattress as he cried out Castiel’s name. It was unbelievably sexy, seeing him lose control that completely. Cas put his hand on Dean’s shoulders, pressing him down harder as he fucked into him. Dean whimpered and cried into the mattress as Cas continued to hit that sweet spot, and then he was coming, filling Dean with his seed, and Dean shuddered, gasping “ _oh!_ ”

He was beautiful. He was so beautiful. Cas trailed kisses along his back, down his spine, gently pulling out of him and then flopping down beside him. Slowly Dean rolled over onto his side beside Cas, smiling at him. “Wow.”

Cas returned the smile. “What.”

Dean grinned. “I should threaten to get tattooed more often.”

Cas burst into laughter. “Oh?”

“If it means you’ll fuck me like that, hell yea.”

“Mmm…” Cas leaned in for a kiss, murmuring, “I’ll fuck you like that anytime, baby.”

Dean arched a brow. “Oh?” He cupped Castiel’s cheek, smiling. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

 

 

**WINTER**

 

“Dean, this is _ridiculous_.”

Dean couldn’t help a breathless laugh, despite the position he was in. He was at dance practice, though the actual “practice” part had ended about fifteen minutes ago, once Rachel had pointed out that he was getting his leg as high as Cindy was. “Boys aren’t supposed to be able to _do_ that,” she had said. This had quickly evolved into a flexibility contest between he and his best friend. So far he was matching her move for move. Currently the two of them were at the barre, doing a lunge stretch, reaching backwards, and Dean could reach equally far, both bent backwards nearly in half. It was amazing he could laugh in that position. He straightened up.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/el_snicket/media/ResizedImage_1420343295056_zps1922767b.jpg.html)  


“Hey, do the grands battements again.”

Dean burst into laughter. He couldn’t do any of this as high as Cindy but he WAS damn flexible, and the girls were all finding it fascinating. He complied, slowly kicking his leg up to the side, which was the one he knew they wanted, not to the back or the front.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/el_snicket/media/ResizedImage_1420343295246_zps80371cff.jpg.html)

“Goddammit, Dean!” That was Elyse. “Boys’ groins are not supposed to stretch that way!”

He couldn’t help laughing again. “Hey, Evgeny Plushenko’s does!”

That was greeted with a round of blank stares. “Who?”

“He’s a four time Olympic medalist in figure skating, and the only male skater to do a Bielman spin.” More blank stares. “Like this.” He demonstrated, pulling his leg up behind him to a chorus of “what the fuck!”

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/el_snicket/media/evgeni_plushenko_sp_worlds2003_by_peter_jones_reuters_zpsfc434300.jpg.html)

“ _Seriously_ , Dean! How the hell do you _do_ that??”

Dean shrugged, letting his leg drop back to the floor. “I’ve always been pretty flexible.” He glanced at Cas, who had been watching the whole time, amused. Dean grinned. “Then I started dating Cas.” The brunette’s eyes widened, afraid of where this was going. “You should SEE some of the positions he bends me into.”

“DEAN!” Cas was horrified. The girls burst into laughter. 

Dean was grinning. “What. You know it’s true.” 

Cas was blushing but no one in the room was bothered, so he shook it off as best he could. “Not my fault you’re crazy in bed.” Dean laughed.

“Damn straight.” 

“Okay, boys and girls, let’s get it under control.”

Cas remembered then that Miss Elaine was in the room and he flushed again, but the woman was smiling. “Sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it, Castiel.” She looked at the assembled group. “Now that we’ve proven Dean is as flexible as Gumby…” Dean snorted; Miss Elaine smiled at him. “…we should get back to practicing. We have a performance to prepare for.”

Cas smiled at Dean, so proud. There was only a week left and then the group would be performing various pieces from _‘Swan Lake’_. Seeing as Dean was the only man in the group, he would be doing quite a bit of dancing. Dean was clearly aware of that fact as well, for at Miss Elaine’s statement a look of nervousness had come over his face; he looked to Cas, who smiled reassuringly at him. 

“Now, Castiel, if you will?”

Cas nodded, moving to the piano. With one last smile at Dean, he began to play.

 

**~*~**

 

“I can’t believe there’s only a week left.”

Cas smiled. “You’ll be fine.” He sat down on the bed beside Dean. “More than fine. You’ll be _amazing_.”

Dean shook his head. “You always think so highly of me.”

“Because you’re wonderful.” Cas stroked Dean’s cheek. “You excited to see everyone?”

Dean shrugged his shoulders awkwardly. “Yes and no.” He had told his family about the show and they were all flying out—Bobby and Ellen, Sammy and Jo. “I’m glad to see them and it’ll kinda be nice to have them see what I can do, but….”

Dean was silent for so long that Cas finally had to say something. “But?” he prodded.

“…..I’m worried of messing up,” Dean said at last.

Cas felt a wave of amused exasperation. “Dean….” He gently turned Dean’s face towards him, giving him a gentle kiss. “You won’t mess up. You’re wonderful. You are. I’m not just saying that because I love you. You truly do have a talent for dancing.” Dean’s face was flushing at the praise. “And they’re going to love seeing you dance.”

Dean smiled at him. “You’re amazing, you know that?”

Cas returned the smile. “You tell me so every day.”

Dean kissed him. “Good. You deserve to know.”

Cas ran his hands down Dean’s chest, smoothing down his shirt. “Come to bed,” he murmured.

Dean chuckled softly. “Like I would ever refuse an order such as that.”

 

**~*~**

 

Dean was panicking. It was five minutes before the big show and unlike before, there was actually a large crowd…..including his family. And honestly, they made him more nervous than the rest of the crowd put together.

“Hey.”

Dean turned at the sound of Cas’ voice. The brunette was smiling at him, those big blue eyes so reassuring, and he felt the flutters subside somewhat.

“Don’t worry so much. You’re going to be great.”

Dean sighed happily as Cas’ fingers ran through his hair; he relaxed into that touch, eyes closed. “What would I do without you?”

He could hear the smile in Cas’ voice. “You’d still be wonderful.”

Dean shook his head. “I couldn’t function without you.” There was a moment’s pause and then Cas was kissing him.

“I love you,” Cas said fervently. He knew Dean meant those words and that meant everything, for he felt the exact same way. “So much.”

Dean smiled softly. “I love you, too.” 

Miss Elaine appeared. “Castiel,” she whispered. “It’s time to begin.”

Cas felt Dean tense beneath his hands and he gave him a kiss. “Relax. You’ll be great.”

“You too,” Dean responded. “I love you.”

With one last kiss, Cas left the backstage area. He looked around until he spotted the Singer-Harvelles and gave them a wave, smiling as they waved in return, then moved to the piano. Miss Elaine had asked him to play, saying live music would sound much better than the recorded stuff they usually used. Of course he had agreed. Still she had done him the favor of offering to use the recorded music for some of Dean’s numbers so that Castiel could watch his boyfriend dance. He couldn’t express his thanks enthusiastically enough. He had gotten enough practice by now that he could look between the piano and the stage occasionally but it wouldn’t be enough to truly enjoy Dean’s performance.

Cas sat, turning on the gentle light by his piano as the room lights dimmed and the show began.

 

**~*~**

 

Castiel loved playing the piano but this was one time he was thankful when he was finished. All he really wanted to do was watch Dean dance. He had played the first three numbers and then was able to retire, moving to join Dean’s family for the duration.

He watched Dean and Cindy in one of their several pas de deux, guiding and supporting the blonde in a series of arabesques. He looked so strong, and graceful, and Cas was so Goddamn proud of him. 

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/el_snicket/media/arabesque_zps45d045cc.jpg.html)

Normally watching Dean hold Cindy like that made Cas a little jealous; even though knew Dean wanted no one but him, just seeing his hands on someone else made that possessiveness rise in him. But he couldn’t be jealous. Not when Dean was dancing like that, so graceful and confident. 

Besides, he was SO taking Dean back to their apartment later and fucking him like you wouldn’t believe; watching Dean dance just stirred something in him.

Watching the fish dive got him the most—seeing that show of strength? It drove him _crazy_. Yeah, he couldn’t WAIT to get Dean home. The fact that he had to wait until after dinner with the family just drove him crazier and made him even MORE fidgety.

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/el_snicket/media/fish_zpse847542d.jpg.html)

Cas glanced at Ellen, sitting next to him. She had tears in her eyes. He took her hand and she jumped slightly in surprise. “Beautiful, isn’t he,” Cas whispered.

She nodded, tears trailing down her cheeks. “He’s _wonderful_.”

When the show ended, Dean’s family was almost deafening in their cheering. Dean was bright red as he guided Cindy and the other dancers in their curtsies, taking a bow himself. 

It seemed they were waiting forever for him to join them after the show. “What’s taking him so long,” Sam grumbled.

“He’s changing,” Cas answered. “I’ll bet you anything. He knows you’ll make fun of his tights.” The abashed look on Sam’s face stated he would have done exactly that. “Which by the way….don’t. He was nervous enough about this as it is.”

Sam nodded. “Okay.”

Dean showed up then and true enough, he was in his usual jeans and t-shirt, and his cheeks were still pink. “Hey, guys.” He was in Ellen’s arms practically before he had finished speaking. 

“You were _wonderful_ , baby.” 

“Thanks, majka.”

Bobby clapped him on the shoulder. “Great job, boy.”

Ellen had finally stopped hugging him and now Jo had replaced her. “Yeah. You were great.”

God, Dean was never gonna stop blushing. “Thanks, guys.” He couldn’t quite look at Sam. Sam was the one he was most nervous about. But then he felt someone give his shoulder a gentle punch and he looked over at his brother, his once little brother who was now an inch taller than him. Sam was smiling.

“You were really good, Dean.”

Dean felt happiness fill him, a grin spread across his face. He felt stupid doing it but he couldn’t help it: he pulled his brother into a hug. “Thanks, Sammy.”

Both were flushing slightly when they pulled apart; it was a little too “chick flick” for them _not_ to blush. Dean looked to Cas, beaming, and thrust a bouquet of flowers at him. “Here.”

Cas looked at the flowers with surprise. First of all, he hadn’t even noticed Dean holding them. Secondly…. “….for me?”

“Duh.” 

Cas accepted them, still confused. “Why?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You performed too, dumbass.”

“Barely.” Cas sniffed the roses. They smelled lovely. He smiled at Dean. “Thank you.”

Bobby was watching them with raised brows, though he was clearly trying not to smile. “If you ladies are done yet, we have a dinner reservation?”

Cas bit back a laugh. “Ready.” He took Dean’s hand, slotting their fingers together and squeezing gently. Dean smiled at him and squeezed back, those three silent squeezes. _I love you_.

Cas returned the hidden code. _I love you too_. And they followed the family off to dinner, no one the wiser to their silent words of love.

 

**~*~**

 

Cas entered the apartment around 11:00 PM, shutting the door behind him and flopping tiredly back against it. Dean looked up at him from his place on the couch and a look of sympathy immediately crossed his face when he saw the exhaustion in Cas’ eyes. “You tired, baby?”

Cas nodded. “Long day.”

Dean rose from the couch and moved to Cas. “Here.” He slid Castiel’s bag from his shoulders, then his jacket. “Sit down and relax.”

Cas smiled. “You’re so cute.” He slipped off his shoes and did as he was told, watching as Dean hung up his jacket and set aside his book bag, then flopped onto the couch beside Cas. He sighed. “Everyone at the library was an asshole.”

Dean chuckled. “I’m sorry.”

“It sucked.”

“I’ll bet.” Dean ran his fingers through Cas’ messy hair and Cas sighed, eyes slipping closed, relaxing into the touch. Then a thought occurred to him and his eyes shot open.

“Oh!” He sat up. “You got some mail!”

Dean looked at him, bewildered. “So? Sit down. It can wait.”

Cas shook his head, rising. “It’s from an editor.”

At that Dean’s eyes widened, growing huge. He had been working on a book for YEARS, far longer than he had even known Cas, and sophomore year of college he had begun sending it off to different editors. He had gotten several rejections and a few responses saying it needed some work and then to send it back again, but he was still very hopefully waiting for various answers.

Cas was already at his backpack, digging through it for the letter, but when he had it in his hand and turned around Dean was right there waiting, which was completely understandable. Cas would have felt the same way were he in Dean’s shoes. He handed it over and Dean tore it open, eyes scanning the paper. Cas waited with bated breath, heart pounding. But he never expected what happened. Dean stared at the paper, silent; then, his legs gave out and he sort of crumpled to his knees. “Dean!” Cas knelt before him, hands going to his shoulders. “Dean. Dean, are you okay??”

Dean’s hands were shaking; he looked up at Cas, his eyes wide and filled with tears. “They’re publishing me.” His voice was almost hollow, unable to believe what he had just read.

Cas’ heart stopped. “Oh my God.” 

This was it. This was everything Dean had been wanting for years. Writing had been nothing but an idle hobby when he was younger but once in high school it had become more, much more, and over the years it had consumed him, become his passion. And now all his hard work had paid off. 

“Oh my God,” Cas said again. “Dean….”

Then Dean was on him, pinning him to the floor and kissing him with everything he had, hands clenched in Cas’ messy brown hair. Cas was laughing into that kiss, so Goddamn happy.

“You’re amazing, Dean,” he managed breathlessly.

Dean shook his head. “It was you,” he said. “I never would’ve finished if I hadn’t met you. Never would have even _dreamed_ of accomplishing something like this if I hadn’t met you.”

Cas gave Dean a shake. “Stop it. You always pin all your accomplishments on someone else. You’re amazing and talented and perfect and I love you.”

Dean was blushing but he smiled, kissing Cas. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Cas gently stroked Dean’s hair. “So much.”

Dean shifted in Castiel’s lap, both hands cupping his face. “Do the cover art for me?”

At that a flood of happiness filled Cas and he surged upwards, kissing Dean almost ferociously; a leg wrapped around Dean’s waist and Cas rolled him over, pinning Dean to the floor. Dean laughed at the passion, hands cupping Cas’ face as they kissed. And honestly, at that moment, he didn’t know how things could get any better.

 

 

**SPRING**

 

Dean sank deep into the tub with a contented sigh. It was early spring and had just gotten warm enough for him to begin practicing soccer drills again. Eliot wasn’t as good as Garth was but he was still good, and he put Dean through his paces. At the end of the day Dean was always left exhausted and, occasionally, achey. Today was one of those days and he was happy to get into a hot bath, to ease his sore muscles. Though it’d be better once Cas got home and climbed into the tub with him.

“Dean?”

Speak of the devil. Dean heard the front door click shut, then the sound of Cas dropping his bag to the floor. “I’m in here!” Dean called.

Seconds later, Cas entered the bathroom. “Well, THIS is a nice sight to come home to,” he said with a smile on his face.

Dean grinned back. “I should hope so.” His smile grew coy. “Join me?”

Cas laughed. “The day I refuse that offer is the day you know I’ve lost my mind.”

Within minutes he had shed his clothes and was crawling into the tub, taking up his customary position behind Dean. “So.” He stroked Dean’s wet hair. “I ran into Eliot today.”

“Oh?” Dean’s eyes were shut in pleasure at the feeling.

“He told me something interesting.”

“Mmhm.” Dean was so distracted that he wasn’t yet making the connection.

“He told me that a recruiter came by the field today and asked you to go pro.”

Dean’s eyes flew open. “……oh. That.”

Cas shook his head, amused. “Yea.” He swatted Dean’s head. “That.” Grabbing the shampoo, he poured some into his hands. “So.” He ran it through Dean’s hair, gently massaging his scalp and delighting in the little murmur of pleasure that elicited. “What did you say?” The words were carefully neutral.

There wasn’t a moment’s hesitation. “No, of course.”

“Really?” Cas was a little relieved. If Dean went pro, he would most likely end up in another part of the country, probably traveling during a lot of the year. Cas would love for Dean to do this if it was what he wanted, play the sport he loved, but it would hurt to lose him. He scooped up some water and carefully rinsed the shampoo from Dean's hair.

Dean nodded. “Yea. No question about it.” He snuggled back against Cas and shook his head. “I don't want that life....on the road all the time, never seeing you..." _or the kids_ , he thought silently. He prayed Cas still wanted marriage, and kids. “No time to write....and they wouldn't let me dance. Too much of a risk of turning an ankle or something." He shook his head. "No. That isn't the life I want. I want a home," he glanced over his shoulder, looking up at Cas, and smiled. "With you.

Cas’ heart was fluttering; he pulled Dean close, managing to turn him so they were face to face, kissing him. “I love you,” he whispered. “And I’m so glad.”

Dean chuckled. “You want me to stick around?”

Cas nodded fervently. “I do.”

“I’ll be here as long as you want me.” Dean smiled. “I promise.”

Cas stroked Dean’s hair. “I’ll _always_ want you around. Always and forever.”

Dean ran his hands through Cas’ messy hair, tugging a lock. “Promise?”

Cas gave Dean a gentle kiss. “Promise.”

 

**~*~**

 

Dean looked around the room, a huge smile on his face. “It’s _wonderful_ , Cas.”

Cas blushed. “Thanks.”

It was the end of the school year. Everyone in Cas’ portraits class had been required to put on an art show before graduation. Most of the students had had a hard time filling the space but Cas had so many drawings that the difficult part had been deciding what NOT to put in.

“Actually,” and Cas’ voice caught Dean by surprise, “I’m amazed you’re not freaking out over how many of these pictures are of you.”

Dean laughed at that, even as he blushed. “It IS a little embarrassing,” he admitted. “But I’m getting used to it.”

“Oh yeah?” Cas looked pleased.

“Well I’d _have_ to by this point. You do so many damn pictures of me it’d be impossible _not_ to.”

Cas laughed. “True.”

“Mr. Novak?”

Both of them turned at the new voice. There was a man behind them that neither had seen before. He was shorter than both of them by a good two inches, with a round face and a goatee, and he was balding. He smiled when they looked at him. “Hello. I’m Mr. Harris.”

Cas shook the proffered hand. “Castiel.”

“I must say,” and the man glanced at the drawings around them, “I’m very impressed with your work.”

Cas smiled. “Thank you very much.”

“I write for the _Los Angeles Times_.”

Cas felt his heart skip a beat. “…..oh?” he managed politely. The man seemed to sense his emotions, smiling.

“Yes. And I’m interested in doing a feature on you in our Arts section.”

Oh fuck. Castiel’s heart stopped at that. “….I….” He couldn’t talk; words just weren’t coming. He jumped as he felt Dean’s arm around his shoulders and he looked to Dean, to that familiar smile on the man’s face.

“He’d love that,” Dean answered. Mr. Harris looked at Dean and recognition passed over his face.

“You’re the model,” he said.

Dean blushed, but he grinned. “That’s me.”

Cas finally found words. “And the boyfriend.” Dean looked at him in surprise but he just smiled. Mr. Harris did as well.

“Well, then. If you like we could set up a time to do an interview? Unless you have time now.”

Cas bit his lip, thinking it over. He should probably make himself available a while longer. It was his class final, after all. “In about half an hour?”

“That works for me,” Mr. Harris said. “I’ll use the spare time to get some photos of your work.” He offered his hand and Cas shook it enthusiastically. “I’ll see you in a little while.”

Cas watched the man walk away, then turned to Dean, face aglow. Dean pulled him close and kissed him. “Congratulations, baby.”

“It’s nothing, really,” Cas was blushing happily.

“Maybe you don’t think so, but you’re going in the paper. You and your art. Who KNOWS who’ll see it.” Dean could see that Cas was trying to hide his excitement at that prospect but he wasn’t entirely successful.

“Maybe,” Cas said, trying so hard to be casual. “Maybe.”

He couldn’t wait for the article to come out.

 

**~*~**

 

The door was thrown open, slamming into the wall. “DEAN!”

Dean practically jumped out of his chair. “Holy shit, Cas!” But he didn’t even have time to ask ‘what’ for Cas was crossing the room and crawling into his lap, kissing him. “Oh my God.” He stared at Cas, eyes wide. “What happened?”

“The paper!” Cas was breathless with excitement. “The article they did on me! A couple called me! A Greek couple who run a restaurant. They want some art done for their restaurant and they want ME to do it!”

“OH MY GOD!” Dean was kissing Cas, kissing him so hard that they fell off the couch, landing on the floor with a thud, Dean on top of Cas. He had a brief second to be worried about squishing Cas but the boy was laughing and Dean burst into laughter too. “That’s amazing, Cas. That’s so great.”

“You know what’s even greater?” Cas’ hands cupped Dean’s face. “They want you to pose.”

He didn’t know if Dean could LOOK any more surprised. “What?? Me? How do they even KNOW about me?”

“From the photos, dorkface. They saw the pictures of my portraits and since you were in so many, they assumed I knew you. Obviously they were right. And they like your face.” He gently patted Dean’s cheek, smiling. “Clearly they have good taste.”

Dean laughed. “Clearly.” His brow furrowed. “So….a Greek place? What do they want for pictures?”

“Oh, now THIS is where it gets good.” Cas was obviously trying not to smile. “They want some pictures of traditional Greek mythology.”

“….wait……mythology?” Dean was a smart guy….Cas knew he was familiar with Greek myths; he would know where this was going. “So you mean….”

Cas nodded, and the grin sprang free. “Yup. You’re gonna be a Greek god, baby.”

God, Cas could literally SEE the red blush climbing up Dean’s throat and into his cheeks. “Me…..a _god?_ ”

Cas gave Dean a kiss. “Yup.” He looked at Dean, at that shocked face. “So…you’ll do it, right? Please?”

Dean stared into Cas’ eyes….those beautiful blue eyes…..that lovely smile. He could never refuse that face, even had he wanted to. He nodded. “I’ll do it. Of course I’ll do it.”

Cas smiled, so happy, and he pulled Dean to him with another kiss, rolling him over so their positions were reversed, Dean now the one pinned to the floor. “Thank you,” he murmured.

Dean smiled. “Of course,” he said softly.

And the two held each other close as they exchanged soft, slow kisses until Dean wiggled a bit on the hardwood floor. “You wanna move this somewhere more comfortable?”

Cas chuckled. “Yeah.” He gave Dean a gentle kiss. “Let’s go to bed.”

 

**~*~**

 

Many strange things had happened to Dean in his life but never had he imagined that he would find himself outside a restaurant at three in the afternoon, posing half naked while passerby stared. Then again, a lot of interesting things had happened to him since he met Cas.

Dean adjusted his white chiton as an elderly woman with a tropical shirt and a fannypack passed by, pausing to stare at him. _When the lady in the fannypack thinks you’re weird_ , he thought to himself, _you know you’ve truly hit a new level of bizarre_.

“How’re you feeling?”

Dean looked at Cas’ concerned face, then back to the woman in the fannypack, still staring. “Strange,” he admitted.

Cas smiled from where he was sketching the outline of a mural on the building’s wall. Dean’s body was mostly finished; it wouldn’t be much longer until his day was done. Then he wouldn’t be needed back until Cas began working on the paintings inside. Though he would most likely be here with Cas most every day by his own volition, and it would be helpful to have him there for doing the facial details while painting. “Well, do you want a break?”

Dean lowered his voice as deep as he could get it. “The great Apollo does not need breaks.”

Cas burst into laughter. “Okay, Apollo. We’re not too far from done, anyway.” He paused. “….hey, Dean?”

That deep voice again, correcting “Apollo.” 

Cas cracked up. “Oh my God!” It took him a few minutes to get the laughter under control. “Okay. Dean, Apollo, whoever. Would you be okay with me drawing a female version of you? To be Apollo's twin sister, Artemis?”

Dean looked intrigued. “….that might be kinda cool.”

“So that’s a yes?”

Dean nodded. “That’s a yes.”

“It’ll mean more time posing out here…..and in a female chiton.”

That made a blush creep into Dean’s cheeks, but he shrugged a shoulder. “That’s okay.”

Cas smiled. “Okay.” And he continued to draw.

 

**~*~**

 

The art at the restaurant had come out beautifully. The owners had been so enthusiastic that they had promised Cas and Dean free meals for life. Considering that the two planned on moving back to Connecticut after college, they probably wouldn’t be able to take advantage of the offer. Still, it’s not as if the couple wouldn’t remember them if they returned for a visit, what with Dean’s face painted all over the walls. Cas had made certain to edit it, putting differences in each god so that Dean’s face wasn’t exactly the same, so that they were all different characters, but it would still be clear enough that Dean was the model.

One warm spring day after they had lunch at the restaurant, Dean spotted a sign and his eyes lit up. “Ooh!” 

“What is it?”

But Dean didn’t answer, simply turned the Impala down a side road, and Cas immediately saw what it was that had caught his eye. A tag sale. He couldn’t help but laugh as Dean pulled the car over, parking, and he smiled at Dean. “This is how we first met.”

Dean was beaming. “Exactly.” He nodded towards the tag sale. “Let’s go look.”

It was a decent tag sale. Cas actually found some DVDs and was about to call Dean over when he heard Dean calling him. He turned, looking for the man, and there Dean was, smiling at him from beside a table covered in record albums.

Castiel’s eyes lit up; he was at Dean’s side in an instant. Dean leaned in and kissed his cheek. “THIS is how we first met.”

“Actually, I think I was making fun of you and your brother.”

Dean laughed. “Yup. Brat.”

“Pretty much.” Cas began shuffling through the records and he felt his heart stop. There, mixed in amongst all the other records, was _‘Revolution’_. _‘Hey Jude’_ on the B side. “Dean.” 

“I see it.” Dean’s voice was no more than a hoarse whisper. He pulled it out from amongst the other records, hands shaking, turning it over to look at it. Yes, it was an original, just the same as the one he had found at the tag sale the two of them had met at. They were both silent. What were the odds?

Dean looked to Cas, a smile on his face. “We’re buying this. And this time, you get it.”

Cas laughed, pulling Dean into his arms and kissing him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Dean stroked Cas' cheek. “More than anything.”

And in the car, Cas looked from the record in his hands, the record that had started it all, to the man sitting beside him, the man with whom it would all end. For he knew now more than ever that he would spend the rest of his life with Dean. He already had the ring picked out and would be proposing right after graduation, when they got home to Connecticut. They could find a house and live there with the furniture Dean had made, hang up art Cas had drawn. Dean could continue to write, Cas could find a job teaching art…..it would be wonderful. All of this stemming from one little record.

Dean glanced at Cas, at the record he held in his hands, and smiled. “Happy?”

Cas’ own smile grew. “Never better.”

 

**~fin~**

**(but for epilogue)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just the epilogue left, which is, as I'm betting you've guessed, the marriage proposal!
> 
> I hope the photos were interesting/helpful. I've been doing a LOT of reading up on ballet lol. Have a huge pile of books. So I figured I'd share with you what it is they're doing. I've been reading ballet books like crazy cuz of queen_romanova, who actually DOES ballet, and starship_Destiel, who requested a ballet drabble. So hopefully I don't mess things up too bad lol. I must say, the fish dive is my current favorite thing. So gorgeous!
> 
> The first chapter of the sequel to the epilogue to 'Every Color in the World' is written. Yes, as in when they're married. So that should be up not too long after this work is finished. *fingers crossed*
> 
> And Evgeny Plushenko is AMAZING. Look him up on youtube, even if you're not a skating fan. He's amazing and a joy to watch.


	5. Epilogue

It felt so damn good to be home. Being at UCLA had been the fulfillment of a dream…..one that Dean had never even really dared to have. College had been something he had never thought was within his grasp, let alone a school like UCLA. Then came soccer (something else he’d never dared to hope for) and he’d made it out there to California, the greatest boyfriend in the world by his side. For four wonderful years they had lived out there. But now they were home….their _real_ home. Back in Connecticut with their families and their friends. For though they’d made friends at school, they had never come anywhere _near_ to the tightknit group they’d had in high school. Dean would miss Eliot and Becky and Corbett, and the girls on the dance team, but ESPECIALLY Aaron and Cindy. But still….to be back home with Charlie and Bela, Benny and Garth and Ash? It felt WONDERFUL. Despite how happy he and Cas had been out there in their apartment at UCLA, this was home….their REAL home.

And, to the shock of no one but himself (for he was _dumbfounded_ ), his novel was doing _amazingly_. It had gotten fantastic reviews and was still at the top of the _New York Times_ best sellers list. For the first time in his life he had money....real money. And he knew just what to do with it.

Dean had picked out Cas' ring already, long ago, had known what he wanted to get, but now he could definitely afford it. The problem would be in shaking Cas long enough to buy it. He would have to enlist Charlie’s help, get her to cover for him and say that the two of them were going out somewhere. And he supposed they would be, for if he didn’t let her accompany him to buy the ring, she would never forgive him.

“You’re sure you don’t mind?”

Cas smiled up at Dean from where he was seated at his kitchen table. “You two go on. It’s not like you’ve spent much time together in a long time. And I’ve got plenty of job applications to fill out.” He had been applying non-stop for positions teaching art since they’d moved back home.

Dean kissed the top of his head. “Thank you.”

Cas waved him off. “Get out of here. And have fun!”

Laughing, Dean left, Charlie right behind him.

Cas watched him go with a smile on his face. He was actually glad that Dean would be out of the house for a while. That gave him some time to talk to Bobby and Ellen. He rose and moved to the window, watching as the Impala pulled out of the driveway. Yes, now he could head over to Dean’s house. If Dean caught him, he could simply make up some excuse about wanting to visit with the family. It would work.

 

**~*~**

 

Ellen looked surprised when Cas walked in the front door. “Cas!” She pulled him into a hug. “What brings you here, sweetie?” 

He managed a smile, despite the butterflies running through him. “I have a question for you.” He glanced about the room. “Is Bobby around?”

Ellen’s brows went up. “He’s in the garage.” She headed to the door, leaning her head out and hollering “Bobby! Come inside for a minute!”

All the trouble he was putting Ellen through only made Castiel’s nerves flare up even more. Ellen could clearly see this; she gestured to a chair. “Sit.”

Cas honestly wasn’t certain whether he would feel more comfortable sitting or standing, so he just did as he was told.

Bobby Singer came inside, looking somewhat cranky at being disturbed. “What.” His voice was not at all pleased, and it did nothing at all to calm Cas down. Ellen gestured in Castiel’s direction.

“Cas is here. He has a question for us.”

At seeing Cas, Bobby’s face relaxed and he smiled. “Oh, hey there, Cas.” He headed to the couch across from Cas’ seat. “Sorry bout all that. Got a car out there that’s giving me some trouble.” He sat down, Ellen sitting beside him.

“So, Cas…” her voice was soft. “What’s all this about.”

He was a nervous wreck. “I….I wanted to ask you…” His fingers fumbled in his pocket; finally he managed to pull out a ringbox. “I wanted to ask for your permission to ask Dean to marry me.”

Castiel didn’t know if it was possible for the two of them to look any more surprised than they did. “I’m going to ask him no matter what,” he continued into the silence of the room, “and I know it’s an antiquated custom to ask the parents for permission. But I just…..wanted to.” he trailed off lamely.

It was so quiet that he was about to get up and flee the room. Suddenly, there was a tiny chuckle. Bobby was laughing. Cas’ face flushed red with embarrassment, but then he saw the kind smile on the man’s face. 

“You’re a good kid, Castiel.” Bobby shook his head. “Funny….but good.”

Cas looked questioningly at him; he wasn’t sure what that meant. Then Ellen leaned forward, her hands cupping his face as she gently kissed his forehead. 

“Of _course_ you can ask him.” She too had a hint of amusement in her voice, but she looked happy, so happy. Cas smiled.

“Thank you.”

Ellen’s hands twitched as if they wanted to reach for the ringbox; she looked at him. “May I see it?”

Oh. In his nervousness he had never actually opened it. He handed the box to Ellen and she opened it, revealing the silver band. “Oh, Cas.” Her voice was a whisper. “It’s _lovely_."

Cas was overwhelmed with happiness. “Yeah? You think he’ll like it?” 

“He’ll _love_ it.” 

Cas leaned in, giving her a hug. “Thank you,” he whispered. 

She squeezed him back. “You’ve been a member of our family since we met you. Since the night you came to this house and took care of Dean….made him laugh even after those boys and his father had beaten and broken him.” She held Cas at arm’s length, nodding. “I knew that night that anyone who could make that boy laugh after a thing like that was a welcome member of our family.” Cas could feel his eyes filling with tears as she spoke. “And I was right. And soon, it’ll be official.” 

Cas couldn’t help it; he hugged her again. “Thank you so much.” 

She shook her head. “No need.” 

He pulled away, hoping it wasn’t obvious how close to crying he had just come. “I’d better get going. Want to be there when Dean and Charlie get back.” 

Ellen smiled. “You get on home, then.” 

Cas pocketed the ring and gave a wave as he left the room. Ellen waited until she could hear his car pulling out of the driveway before she turned to Bobby. “Doesn’t seem like he knows that Dean’s gonna propose to him.” 

Bobby chuckled. “This could get mighty interesting.” 

 

**~*~**

 

“You really like it?” Dean’s voice was anxious.

Charlie turned the ring over in her hands. “It’s _gorgeous_ , Dean!” 

Dean heaved a sigh, relieved. “Oh, good.” Charlie snickered and his eyes narrowed. “What. What is it.” 

“You.” She shook her head. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this nervous before.” 

He snatched the box back from her. “It’s a big deal, Charlie! HUGE! This is my entire future!” He looked down at the box, turning it over in his hands, his voice very soft as he confessed “I love him, Charlie. I can’t live without him.” 

He jumped when he felt her hand on his shoulder; there was a gentle smile on her face. “I know. And I’m sorry. I’m not laughing at you. It’s just…cute.” 

“Oh, shut up,” Dean grumbled. She just laughed again. 

“So….what’s the plan?” 

Dean shoved the box into his pocket. “Tomorrow night….Amici’s.” 

Charlie’s eyes registered recognition. “That’s…” 

Dean nodded. “Where we went on our first date. Yea.” Charlie’s grin spread, splitting her face. “What,” he demanded. 

She bumped her shoulder against his. “You big romantic, you.” 

“Oh my God, Charlie, shut up.” 

“No.” That smile wasn’t going away. “You gonna get down on one knee?” 

“….yea,” he admitted, then frowned. “Why. Is that too cheesy?” 

Charlie shook her head. “I think it’s _perfect_.” 

Dean was relieved. “Good.” He hesitated. “…..I arranged for some flowers, too. Not too many,” he added hurriedly. “Just some roses waiting at our table.” He bit his lip. “…too much?” 

Dean didn’t know how it was possible but Charlie was looking happier by the minute. “That sounds wonderful, Dean.” 

He smiled. “Thanks, Charlie.” As hard a time as she had been giving him, she was still being a big help. Throughout his whole relationship with Cas, she had always helped him. Cas was the only person he had really dated and Charlie had guided him along the whole way, giving him reassurance whenever he fretted over what Cas was thinking, what he should say or do in response. And if he had ever needed reassurance, it was now. 

She smiled back, wrapping her arm around his shoulders. “That’s what I’m here for.” 

 

**~*~**

 

“And you arranged for the flowers?”

Gabe rolled his eyes. “Yes, Cas, for the thousandth time, I arranged for the flowers.” He grabbed a beer from the fridge, popping it open. “They’ll be at the table when you arrive.” 

“And you didn’t go overboard?” Cas had asked Gabriel to order some flowers for Dean, to be waiting for him when they reached Amici’s that evening. However if there was one thing Gabe was notorious for, it was going overboard. Cas was beginning to wonder if he really should have asked his brother to complete such an important task. 

“No, Cas! Geez!” Gabe shook his head dramatically. “I’m offended!” 

“You are not.” 

“Don’t you trust me to do ANYTHING right?” 

“Okay, okay, I trust you!” 

“Good.” And just like that Gabriel’s pretend-wounded pride disappeared and he was back to normal. “I kept things nice and simple. Just some tasteful flowers waiting at the table. I promise.” 

Feeling reassured and immensely grateful, Castiel smiled. “Thanks, Gabe.” There was a knock on the door, the sound of it opening. “Oh! That’s Dean!” He jumped up. “Thanks for everything, Gabe.” Then he was out the door, running towards the front entrance to meet Dean. 

Gabriel grinned after him. Hopefully Dean and Cas would enjoy the violinist he had arranged for. He smirked, sipping his beer. No matter what, with a double-proposal on the books, it was sure to be an interesting night. 

 

**~*~**

 

The car ride to the restaurant was much more relaxed than the ride on their first date. Dean wasn’t the nervous wreck he had been then, and the two laughed and flirted, Castiel’s hand a constant presence on Dean’s thigh, teasing and driving him out of his mind. As soon as they arrived, Dean shoved Cas up against the Impala to kiss him breathless. “Teasing little bastard,” he managed.

Cas laughed breathlessly. “Definitely.” 

Dean hummed against his lips, kissing him again. “Let’s go inside,” he murmured. His heart was pounding at the thought of what was going to happen there; he hoped Cas couldn’t feel it, hear it. 

Cas smiled and took Dean’s hand, leading him into the restaurant. “Winchester,” he told the hostess. “Table for two.” But when they reached the table both men stopped dead. 

There were flowers EVERYWHERE. One entire side of their tiny table was surrounded by roses in various shades of red. 

Cas was horrified. He glanced at Dean. The man was bright red, and Cas’ anger only increased. How _could_ Gabriel. How COULD he. After _swearing_ not to go overboard. 

“Goddammit,” he growled. Dean’s eyes flicked to him, a question and concern in his eyes, and Cas shook his head. “So many fucking flowers,” he muttered, looking away. But he could have sworn before he averted his gaze that he saw pain flash across Dean’s face. 

Dean didn’t know how the small order of flowers he’d put in had turned into this but obviously it had upset Cas. “Well,” he laughed awkwardly. “I guess I may as well do this now, then….before I screw anything else up.” Cas looked at him in surprise, not understanding the meaning behind the words. But then Dean was pulling a box from his pocket and going to one knee, opening it to reveal the silver band. “Castiel Novak….will you marry me?” 

Cas’ eyes were huge as he stared down at Dean; after a moment he burst out laughing. Dean felt his heart stop, panic filling him, but he barely had a second for the emotion to run through him before Cas reached into his pocket, pulling out a ringbox of his own and sank to his knees before Dean with a smile. “Only if you’ll marry me.” 

The ringbox slipped through Dean's stunned fingers. He stared, completely shocked, then burst out laughing. “Oh my God.” 

“Is that a yes?” 

Dean shook his head. “I asked you first.” 

Cas laughed. “Dorkface.” He kissed Dean, a hand cupping his cheek, pulling away to whisper, “yes. Of course yes.” He stroked Dean’s hair, smiling. “And you?” 

Dean looked down at the ring Cas still held and, smiling, offered his hand. Cas’ entire face was aglow as he slipped the ring onto Dean’s ring finger. Dean took handfuls of Castiel’s shirt and tugged him into another kiss, whispering “like there was ever a question.” 

Cas looked happy….so Goddamn happy. Dean couldn’t believe he was the one to put that look on his face. Then Cas held out his hand and Dean realized that Cas wasn’t yet wearing his own ring. He found the box that he had dropped in his surprise and pulled out the ring, the inside inscribed with words echoing those that Cas had inscribed in the ring he had given Dean for his birthday in high school: _To Cas~ forever yours, with love ~Dean_. 

Cas smiled when he saw the words and kissed Dean as the blonde slipped the ring on his finger. “I’m sorry about all the flowers,” he murmured when he pulled away. 

Dean’s brow furrowed. “ _You’re_ sorry?” he asked. 

It was Cas’ turned to look confused. “…yes? I mean I told Gabriel to only order a few and he promised not to go overboard but…..what?” His confusion only grew as Dean began laughing, loud and hard. 

Dean shook his head, trying to get the laughter under control. “Some of them are mine,” he managed at last. 

“Yours??” Cas was completely taken aback. Dean nodded. 

“Mine. I thought _I_ was the one who screwed up and ordered too many. That’s why when I proposed I said I was gonna do it now, before I screwed anything else up. I thought you were mad at ME for all the flowers.” 

The misunderstanding truly sank in and Castiel couldn’t help but dissolve into laughter as well; it was all so ridiculous. He leaned his forehead against Dean’s. “I blamed Gabriel for no reason.” 

“Well, to be fair, it usually IS his fault,” Dean grinned. 

“True.” 

Then, the sweet sound of music reached their ears and they looked up to see a violinist standing above them. He was dressed to the nines in the most ridiculous tuxedo coat and tails, with a ruffled shirt and a top hat, and he had a rose between his teeth. 

Dean and Cas looked back to one another. “Gabriel,” they said in unison, and burst into laughter again. 

Dean couldn’t believe any of this was happening. It was far more than he thought he could ever have. No, he had never in his wildest dreams ever imagined he could have this kind of life. Not until he had met Cas. Not until Cas had said those three magic words: “I love you.” Then Dean had dared to dream of a life with more….a life with Cas. And over their years together he began to think that maybe it was possible. That maybe he could have that, and more. Escape from a life of working a crap job, just to get by, no; instead he could write for a living, dance as he had always wanted to, and at the end of every day, he could come home to Cas. For in the end, Cas was the important part. No matter what happened, no matter where he ended up, how horrible the situation, as long as he had Cas, Dean knew it would all be worth it. 

Cas stroked his cheek, a smile on his face, and leaned in to give him a gentle, lingering kiss. “I love you,” he said softly. 

“I love you, too.” Dean ran his fingers through that messy brown hair. “You…” he searched for words and, in the end, settled for the ones Cas had spoken to him a year before. “….you’re my home.” 

Castiel’s face melted into the most beautiful smile Dean had ever seen and then his arms were around Dean, kissing him, and in that moment Dean knew that he truly was right where he belonged. He was home. 

**~fin~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the end of the college sequel! I hope you all enjoyed it! I have to say that this came out SO much better than I expected. When I finished 'Every Color in the World' I thought there was no way I could write a sequel and then this happened. As usual, mainly because of starship_destiel. Send her your love.
> 
> Chapter 1 of the sequel to 'ECitW' is finished, so soon you'll begin hearing about their married life, and I'll also be writing their wedding and beginning the drabble story. So still send ideas my way if you have any requests!^^


End file.
